


31 Days (And Then Some)

by tethealla



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethealla/pseuds/tethealla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and shorts written for 31_days on LiveJournal, and all are Tales of Symphonia. Pairings vary by chapter, but they're mostly Zelos/Sheena, Lloyd/Colette, and Yuan/Martel. Ratings also vary by chapter, but are mostly PG (minus a few). Also, these were all written in 2009, for the month and days listed on each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makes For Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I... uh. Am not much of a writer. Yeah.

**Day/Theme:** March 8th - _and crazy is the forecast all week_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating: ** G

 

> He could understand why she so oftentimes related their relationship to a storm. Why their constant pushing and pulling towards the other could make her think of a whirlwind. Their fights could put a thunderstorm to shame sometimes. And, he had to admit, he tended to push her boundaries a little too much at times. He would always personally think of those smacks of hers as a tornado.
> 
> After all, the amount of times they would push each other away only to come back and have it all repeat would make anyone wonder why they braved such a storm. It was like casting a ship into a coming hurricane knowingly time and again. Even he questioned his sanity on this at times.
> 
> But, he couldn't stop coming back to her. Maybe it was the tease of forbidden fruit, or just the eternal game of cat and mouse, but he couldn't leave. Even with the amount of bruises he probably had from all those smacks of hers, staying by her side seemed almost as natural as the sun getting up in the morning. Even if they left each other to go on their different paths, he knew that he would end up beside her again and again for whatever reason, and she knew the same. And he knew he never wanted that to change.
> 
> That's why those gorgeous smiles she would give were enough to make him brave every storm she could throw at him. Even with all the bruises that came along with it.


	2. A Notion of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Yeah, I'm still not a writer. :'| Oh, and minor spoilers for Colette if you haven't finished the game?

**Day/Theme:** March 9th - _awkward as a wound on my bones_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, Zelos  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Colette shifted her weight a little, balancing as gently as she could on the tree beneath her. She sighed happily, looking at the wide expanse of land and sea before her, the wind rustling her hair gently from a branch on the top of the tree.
> 
> The land of Tethe'alla, she decided, had its own sense of beauty from her homeland of Sylvarant. It was so different in so many ways, but it still captivated her and make her realize just how great the world was, and reminded her of why she wanted to be strong in the first place.
> 
> Still...
> 
> Her mind trailed off, and she pulled the sleeve off on one of her arms, examining the crystalizing skin. It was so gruesome to her, so horrific. She couldn't imagine what the others would say if they had any idea of what was happening to her. She wasn't even quite sure just _what_ was happening to her anyway. It was better that they didn't have another worry when so much was going on as it was. She had suffered the Trial of the Chosen silently - she could bear this one just as quietly.
> 
> "Colette?"
> 
> The gentle questioning voice startled her, and she was very surprised to see Zelos not that far down from her, a somewhat startled look in his own eyes. She quickly covered up her arm, hoping he hadn't noticed.
> 
> "Zelos! You surprised me! Is dinner ready yet?" she asked sweetly, flying down from the tree and landing on the ground with a light tap.
> 
> Zelos' look didn't waver though, and merely settled into a frown - one she recognized as a face he made when he was actually meaning to be serious, which was rather rare at times. "What's going on?"
> 
> Colette knew she was caught, but she couldn't let them know. She couldn't let _Lloyd_ know. "I-It's nothing!" she smiled, laughing. "I just wanted to look at the sky-"
> 
> "I'm not talking about you being a monkey, my little angel. I'm asking about the green crystal that seems to be your arm," he said, bluntly. Colette winced, but smiled all the more.
> 
> "I'm not sure what you're talking about Zelos-"
> 
> "Uh huh, right. Just as much as I don't know that you laugh and smile like that when you're lying."
> 
> "Who told you-"
> 
> "Lloyd, of course. Besides, you're rather obvious, my dear," he said, his usual teasing tone lacing in with his seriousness. "But, to the point. What the hell is going on, hmm?"
> 
> Colette bit her lower lip and looked away, fully caught. She knew that if she didn't spill to him, Zelos would instantly bring it up at the nearest possible moment to Lloyd and everyone else, even if just to rat on her. Not that telling him would level her predicament, but it might make him more lenient. Or so she hoped. She couldn't let them know, not yet. "I-I... I don't know, really. All... all of a sudden, my arm started to... turn into _that_. I'm not sure what to do."
> 
> Zelos remained silent, looking at her thoughtfully. Colette remained just as quiet, but inside she was fretting up a storm. _He's going to tell them all, and then they'll be so worried about me, and then I'll cause problems for everyone again and Lloyd will-!_
> 
> Suddenly, Zelos let out a loud and very long sigh, snapping Colette out of her thread of worries. "Sheeesh! If you're that worried about me spilling the beans, I won't."
> 
> Colette stared back, almost shocked. "...R-Really?"
> 
> Zelos smiled at her, feigning mock hurt. "Not yet I won't. You've just got to let me tell _one_ person about it, though. Just one."
> 
> At this Colette's hope shot down very quickly. _He must mean Lloyd._ "Wh-who?"
> 
> Zelos' smile worked its way into rather cynical smirk, his eyes twinkling with something that teased her. "No one important, my little angel. Just think of this as a backup in case something goes wrong. But, rest assured, Lloyd won't know until you're well and ready. Or I think it's not a good idea to hide it much longer, hmm?"
> 
> Colette bit her lower lip, but nodded. "O-okay." After a pause, she looked back up at him, eyeing him thoughtfully "...Zelos?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "...Th-thank you."
> 
> Zelos smiled at her. "You're welcome." He stepped towards where the camp was, motioning for her to follow. "Now, if you don't mind, they really _did_ send me out to fetch you for dinner, and I'm _quite_ starved. This perfect body needs to be fed regularly, you know!"
> 
> Colette chuckled genuinely now, following after him. "Yes!"
> 
> She knew, with all his wiles and teasing, that she could trust Zelos. Even if it was tested through a trial of fire, she knew he was a good man. And she'd let him know that.
> 
> (She did wonder who Zelos was going to tell about her secret though. Hmmm. Oh well!)


	3. That Nothing Else Will Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idfk, I've been winging all of these, seriously. Also, uh. Kinda spoilery.

**Day/Theme:** March 10th - _eyes I dare not meet in dreams_  
**Character/Pairing:** Yuan, Martel  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Yuan wasn't quite sure when the dreams themselves had started. The long flow of time had made him forget that fact long ago. It had not, however, distilled the effect of these dreams, though.
> 
> Because each and every one was of Martel.
> 
> At first, it was just memories of her playing out, which he had expected. Even though they were like a slow form of torture, it was almost calming to see her smiling face again, if only in his dreams. It was when she was included in his memories of the present that he grew worried.
> 
> She was always so quiet in those dreams, standing almost away from the frame that the dream would follow, but she always stood out so much to him. She was always unchanging and silent, with a look of such utter sorrow on her face. Oftentimes, when he could, he would try to reach out to her, try to talk to her in any form, but she would remain the same - looking like she was in mourning.
> 
> He grew used to them eventually, although it still haunted him greatly to see his late lover constantly in his memories. Day to day life was one thing, but to see it repeated with a crying sentential was unnerving.
> 
> Once, she spoke to him. It was a particularly nasty memory, involving more of Mithos' continued decent into madness, and some of the atrocities Yuan himself had committed because of that. She was as silent as her usual at first, only watching the scenes with a quiet and sad look on her face as always. But, suddenly, her voice almost rang out to him. She was so quiet and frail sounding, he almost didn't hear her, but the quiet sound of her voice broke over the noise in the rest of his memories.
> 
> "Please."
> 
> She only said that, over and over, softer and softer, her voice growing more and more pleading with each utterance.
> 
> "Please."
> 
> He knew what she was praying for - what she was pleading for him to stop. And he could do nothing to control it. Maybe this vision of Martel was the last of parts of his conscious reaching out to him. Or fragments of memories interweaving with his present, which dreams always tend to do anyway. Or maybe, he really was going mad after all those years alone and without her influence.
> 
> In any case, it was soon after that dream he formed the Renegades, and she didn't plead like that to him again. He knew after that dream that he had to find some peace for her, even if it meant he had to let go as well. Mithos had to be stopped, and Yuan was determined to use whatever means he could to stop the crazed child.
> 
> After all, he couldn't look Martel in the face after that dream ever again. Those eyes would forever haunt him, even in his sleep.


	4. Feel Your Pulse On Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god what the hell did I write. /////

**Day/Theme:** March 26th - _collapse into me tired with joy_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating: ** R for heavy implications of you-know-what.

 

> Zelos' breath hitched as he felt her move beneath him again, the feeling sending electric sensations up and down his spine. It was hard to ignore that delicate feeling of her breath on his shoulders, or the gentle inexperienced kisses she was pressing onto his mouth. Oh, it was a _gorgeous_ feeling to finally have his hands all over her.
> 
> Sheena, on the other hand, felt like she was moving too fast all at once. This was new to her - every touch he brushed on her sensitive skin was making her flush and recoil deeper and deeper into the thin sheets that surrounded them. But, the sensations spreading all over her were difficult to describe or dislike for that matter. The gentle pressure of his hands on her wrists, or the slick sensation of his legs coiling around hers made her almost forget just who she had finally invited into her bed.
> 
> It was in the morning, when their passions were spent, that Sheena sighed, wrapping her arms a little tighter around the man that currently had his sleeping face pressed into her chest. "Even in your sleep, you're a pervert."
> 
> Said pervert just grumbled and shifted closer to her, obviously content. He could deal with her razzing later - when he wasn't so exhausted from being in pleasure all night for instance.


	5. Killers Always Hide Killers On Their Tracks

**Day/Theme:** March 27th - _a poet speaks with blood_  
**Character/Pairing:** Lloyd  
**Rating: ** PG-13

 

> It was quiet as Lloyd stared at the scene in front of him. No screaming cries were echoing around him anymore, just the wind rattling the empty houses and the sighing walls.
> 
> Before him stood a massacre - the bodies of countless people warped and broken, their faces frozen in terror and anger. The streets were leaking the blood of the victims, and the walls were splattered with red.
> 
> Lloyd let in another breath, trying to assure himself that this was calming him down. That the air would grow fresh, and his heart would calm. But it wasn't.
> 
> "You said I was _wrong_!" he screamed at the unmoving masses. "_Wrong!_ After I saved you! Now look what you made me do!"
> 
> The bodies didn't answer, and he let the blades, coated in blood drop from his hands.
> 
> He held back a sob, dropping to scratch at the ground beneath him. "Dammit! Damn it all!" He knew it. He had strayed down that path he didn't want. And now he was stuck in it.
> 
> All because they had killed Colette. All because he had let her die.


	6. With Older Statues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... do not really like this. I pulled this out of my butt to make up for the other bunny that went in a different direction. Oh well. :|

**Day/Theme:** March 28th - _real faith, my dear, is just a dream_  
**Character/Pairing:** Yuan, Kratos - hints at Yuan/Martel and Kratos/Anna  
**Rating: ** PG-13

 

> Yuan stared at the unfeeling eyes of a statue of Martel, her face almost frozen in a blithe smile. Yuan was almost surprised of the accuracy of the statue - Mithos usually didn't like constant reminders of his sister's visage - but it was nearly a spitting image of her, tucked away in a little no-name chapel in Sylvarant.
> 
> "Yuan."
> 
> Yuan turned away from the statue, only to find Kratos behind him. He sighed a little, before turning back to the statue. "What do you want, Kratos? I'm not supposed to remain in contact with you while you're "missing," remember?"
> 
> Kratos said nothing, but stepped beside him. "I figured I would find you here."
> 
> "Huh?" Yuan responded, confused.
> 
> "It looks just like her."
> 
> Yuan paused, knowing Kratos had caught him on this regard. He must've known of this statue for a while. "...It does."
> 
> "This must be one of the old statues - before Mithos destroyed most of them," Kratos said, keeping his eyes on it.
> 
> "I guess," Yuan said, not exactly fond of Kratos continuing to talk of the statue. "Look, what are you doing here? Don't you have a wife or something now? I'm sure she's worried."
> 
> Kratos' lips twitched, which Yuan long knew meant he had amused him. Which was yet another annoyance.
> 
> "It must be awkward."
> 
> "Huh? You're not making any sense, Kratos-"
> 
> "Thousands, perhaps millions at this point, pray to her every day. And yet you're trying to find her rest."
> 
> Yuan stopped. It _had_ been strange. After these thousands and thousands of years, watching people pray to his dead lover had always been weird. He didn't quite understand what Kratos was trying to get at though. "So? I've had to deal with that for long enough to not care anymore. Why do you?"
> 
> "....Having Anna has put things into perspective," Kratos said.
> 
> Yuan sighed. "Well, great for you. I'm glad to know."
> 
> Kratos let out a slight sigh, turning around to leave. "You should take that statue, Yuan."
> 
> "Huh? And get rocks thrown at me by the priests? No thanks."
> 
> "Mithos will find it eventually. You should take it before it's destroyed."
> 
> Yuan stopped again, turning to look at the blithe statue. It really did look like her, down to how her hair curled at the ends, and how her smile looked when she was happy. As strange as it was, he _did_ want to take it. "...So, you came all this way just to tell me to yoink a statue?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> Yuan had to laugh a little. "....You're just as crazy as Mithos, do you know that?" he said.
> 
> Kratos did something he rarely did next - he smiled. "Perhaps. Living a little for the first time in four thousand years seems to have a strange effect on a person."
> 
> Yuan sighed, shaking his head as the other left. He looked at the statue again, smiling at it. "Well, I guess they wouldn't mind too much..."


	7. When I Was Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I have no idea, this just... kinda happened. Involves an immortal Zelos. Yeah, I don't know.

**Day/Theme:** March 30th - _ fading memory is slowly drawn towards the wind_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, hints at Zelos/Sheena  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Zelos woke up silently, looking around him briefly. The sky was fading into a dark grey colour, heralding the coming of a storm. He let out a faint sigh, looking up at the gathering storm clouds with a look of disdain, not exactly pleased with the unwelcome weather change.
> 
> He turned, facing the grave beside him, where he had been resting. The flowers nestled around the worn monument rustled gently in the growing wind. He smiled faintly, brushing his hand against the long faded letters with care.
> 
> "Looks like I'm gonna have to run for a bit, babe," he whispered to the stone, an old smile creeping up into his eyes. The grave gave no answers back, but he smiled back all the same, as if hearing a response. "I won't be long. You know me."
> 
> He wandered away from the grave slowly, his face bent into the steadily growing speed of the wind. As he neared the edge of the forest that the grave was well hidden in, the wind was easily approaching a gale. He muttered angrily to himself as he continued down the hill, towards a lonely looking cottage not far off.
> 
> The rain was pelting him angrily when he had made it to the cottage, and he slammed the door behind him with gusto and a small curse. Soaked, he worked over the small fireplace to get a fire roaring and tried to settle in for the night.
> 
> Just as he was getting ready to pour himself some tea, a loud bang on his door startled him. He stopped, staring at the door for any more movement. Another loud bang pounded on the door, this time repeated. Someone was knocking furiously, and from the faint yelling he could hear, said someone was trying to scream over the wind.
> 
> Debating for a moment, he got up, unlocking the door slightly, meaning to speak with them before letting them in, but the stranger barged in, soaked and shivering. "Augh! It's _horrible_ out there!"
> 
> It was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties. She was completely soaked, and her dark brown hair was blown up in strange ways from the wind - at least where it wasn't plastered to her face or skin. "Thank you for letting me in!" she said, shivering again. "I hope you don't mind me butting in like that - it was do or die, really."
> 
> Zelos blinked, still a little startled from the sudden house guest. It had been a very long time since someone else had found him, out here in the middle of nowhere. He made a point to stay out of the way from people, since it just brought on more questions than company. Making sure to cover up his Cruxis Crystal beneath his worn sweater, he smiled at her a little, trying to pull up a little of his old charm. "No harm done, sweet hunny. You're welcome to stay here until the storm has finished."
> 
> The woman smiled in response, although she gave him a little bit of a curious - and slightly annoyed - look. She didn't say anything though, and merely mumbled something about warming herself up before settling near the fireside.
> 
> Nearly an hour past before the woman spoke again, her voice somewhat wary and cautious. "...I didn't know anyone lived this far out in the forests," she said, looking over at Zelos from her spot near the fire.
> 
> Zelos merely shrugged, giving her another faint smile. It had been a long time since he had company, let alone giving that once trademark smirk of his. The long passage of years had beaten a lot of habits out of him. "I don't know very many people who venture this far out in the forests," he retorted.
> 
> The woman squirmed a little, her expression turning a little awkward. "No one asked you," she muttered.
> 
> "No, but you inquired about my choice of living space. I merely commented on your observation," he teased, having to force back a laugh at the annoyed look the woman gave him in response.
> 
> "Look, I just need to have some shelter for the night. With this storm, I can't make it to the next town, unless I want to die. I'm sorry I barged in on your... solitude, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask me any questions," she said, obviously trying to make it look like she was quite determined in that fact.
> 
> Zelos chuckled a little, nodding. "Sounds fair," he agreed. "Then I would ask you do the same - and not spread rumors about the man you met here, hmm?"
> 
> The woman huffed a little, but nodded after a pause. "Fine. Can't see why you'd like it out here on your own anyway."
> 
> "Sometimes being away from the public is quite comforting," he said. "I'm sure that's part of the reason why you're this far out on your own."
> 
> She huffed again, assuring Zelos' assumptions a little. Zelos just chuckled a little again, returning to the book he was using the pass the time. The less she cared about finding out about him, the better. He didn't need people finding him again, not after what had happened the last time people had realized what he was...
> 
> "Hey!" the woman said, jostling Zelos out of the part in the book he was at.
> 
> "Hmm? What is it?"
> 
> "Do.... do you have anything to eat in here?" she asked, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I... I lost my pack in the storm."
> 
> Zelos blinked, then smiled a little. "A little, yes. I've... eaten already, so you're free to whatever you can find in the cupboards."
> 
> The woman gave a nod, then moved over to the small kitchen area, looking through the cupboards with small interest until she found something she deemed edible. The quiet sounds of her cooking and the smell of food filled the cottage for a while, reminding Zelos of long past times.
> 
> _"Zelos, hurry up!" Sheena yelled, trying to beckon him in from the rain. "Dinner's almost ready! Get the kids in before they catch cold!"_
> 
> Zelos laughed, his hair plastered to his body, and his skin chilled from the cold rain. "Okay, okay!"
> 
> Xander and Mayu moaned a small protest as he picked them up, but instantly cheered when they saw the meal Sheena had ready for them inside...
> 
> **\-----------------------**
> 
>  
> 
> It was near morning when Zelos wandered out again, leaving a small note that he had gone out for the woman. He knew she would be gone when he returned, and the less he had to interact with her the better.
> 
> The rainstorm was long over, with puddles and soft drippings of water from the trees adding to the usual gentle noise of the forest. Zelos made his way carefully back to the grave, a small smile breaking out on his face as he reached it. "Told you I wouldn't be long, right?" he said in greeting, sitting next to it as he had before, staring at it fondly. "I got caught up with a visitor, I'm afraid. I would've been here sooner."
> 
> The blank grave gave him the usual silent company back, and he settled in, closing his eyes and letting the now gentle breeze blow as he waited for more time to pass.
> 
> "Hey!"
> 
> He almost jumped up, looking around frantically as he noticed the woman running up to him. _Oh, no...._
> 
> "Hey," she called again, stopping almost three feet away to catch her breath. "I... I didn't get to thank you."
> 
> Zelos stared, a little unsure of what to say. He had long forgotten how to usually deal with people, especially persistent ones. If she stayed much longer, she would definitely try to find out more about him, and he couldn't have that. "It's fine. The storm passed late last night. You should be fine getting to the next town now," he said, giving her another faint smile.
> 
> She breathed, staring at him and then the grave, a sort of determination welling up in her face. "I... You didn't sleep last night."
> 
> Zelos paused, giving no answer. She breathed in, nodding to herself. "I knew it."
> 
> "Knew what?"
> 
> "You're an angel."
> 
> Zelos almost jumped, trying to grope for the sword he had long since abandoned. The woman shook her head though, fiddling with her hair. "No no! I'm... I'm not here to do anything, I swear! I.... I think I've been looking for you, honestly."
> 
> "...Looking for me?" Zelos asked carefully, ready to run if he had to. He could always come back again. He always did. "Whatever for? I'm sure a young woman such as yourself should have no business with a 2,000 year old man." Maybe that would get her to flee - it made some leave. It was always such a surprise, usually.
> 
> The woman didn't look surprised though, and merely stared at the grave. "....Your wife?"
> 
> Zelos paused again, shocked. "....Yes. She's... been gone a long time."
> 
> "....I'm sure you miss her very deeply."
> 
> Zelos smiled cynically. "I have since she died."
> 
> ".....Well, trust a stupid Chosen like you to not look for her, huh?"
> 
> Zelos stopped, feeling shock wrench his gut again. He looked at her fully now, his eyes widening. "...How did you...?"
> 
> The woman smiled brightly at him, an old and familiar sort of smile he hadn't seen in so long. "You're a hard man to find, Zelos Wilder. I never thought time would've changed you so much."
> 
> Suddenly, it dawned on him.
> 
> "Sheena."
> 
> The woman smiled even brighter. "I'm home."


	8. I Pray That Something Picks You Up

**Day/Theme:** March 31th - _even until tomorrow and the day after that_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, Lloyd  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Colette knew that her Cruxis Crystal would lengthen her life. Even when she had first gained its power, she would feel like as if she had been frozen slightly. Time seemed to pass a little slower for her body, and some of the things she had felt so vividly would always be a little dulled to her.
> 
> Looking back on it, she felt rather silly for her sudden worry over Lloyd. If she was to be an angel and live forever, then what would happen with Lloyd? She couldn't hold onto him that long, no matter how hard she prayed. When she thought she was marching to her death, the thought didn't matter much to her. But, it was after she was saved by him and returned to her life that thoughts like that silently made part of her heart ache and worry. As much as she knew now that she had strength, she knew her heart would break into so many pieces whenever Lloyd eventually died.
> 
> So, seeing his wings in all that chaos with the Great Seed made her heart suddenly mend. He was like her too - different, but he was an angel, too. He could be just as eternal or as fleeting as she would be, and her heart knew it. Flying up into the sky beside him made her heart soar in ways she never thought possible.
> 
> When they landed, and after speaking with the new Tree, she turned to him, trying to put aside her glee towards everything that had just happened. "Lloyd?" she asked, her tone a little shy. "What do you think of being able to fly?"
> 
> The young man beside her turned to her and smiled that amazing smile that had gotten her through so much. "It's amazing! I feel like I can really touch heaven!" he said enthusiastically. "Or... whatever it really is."
> 
> Colette laughed happily, clinging onto his arm, ignoring the small blush that burst onto both of their faces. "I'm glad. I'm really glad."
> 
> In was in the coming years and the passing of many ages that Colette thanked Martel - or whatever god or goddess watched over them now - for answering her one wish:
> 
> To remain beside him forever.


	9. Sleeping With Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... kinda strange. It's set in a AU future verse I have, called _To Die For_. Basically, everyone's set to die in a year, and they have to all find their reincarnated companions. Yeah, it's... weird. Feel free to be utterly confused by this. Also this is kinda crap so ahaha ;;

**Day/Theme:** July 1 - _a dream is nothing but a ghost_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Shae knew - it had been twelve years since those dreams began. They had always been so strange - feeling more like memories than dreams, always so vivid and descriptive. Even though they were so much more like a fantasy novel, the realism of them had stuck with her. Her name was Sheena in those dreams - if she could call them that. They contained a life in a town called Mizuho, her travels around the world of Tethe'alla, all of her mistakes and fears. Twelve years of watching these as she grew older.
> 
> Twelve years of seeing _that_ man.
> 
> So, after twelve years of watching these movies play out to her in her dreams, it came as a surprise when he spoke to her. Zelos Wilder was talking to her. And not to Sheena - no, not to Sheena for once - but to _her_. He had always been such an annoyance in her dreams, even when she was six years old and he was just a kid in them. He had always been there in some way or another, even at her worst times. So to have him speak to her was strange.
> 
> At first she thought it was just a usual part of the dream. After all, it _was_ like she was experiencing someone else's memories. She had long grown used to just watching idly as the dream progressed and people talked to her. It was when she finally noticed that what he was saying wasn't quite matching what was going on around him that she paid attention.
> 
> "You're starting to realize this isn't just a dream, right?" he said, giving her one of his trademark smiles. "Considering you're _finally_ paying attention to me."
> 
> She had been shocked. They had never talked directly to her, and she knew deep down that this was _not_ like the dreams usually were - if she could call them that ever again.
> 
> "What do you mean?" she asked, feeling her body stiffen in the dream.
> 
> He just smiled at her all the more. "Well, I wouldn't be talking to _you_ if this was just a dream, right?"
> 
> Shae faltered. This was too weird. "I could just be having a weird dream. These are weird enough as it is, after all."
> 
> Zelos laughed, resting his chin on his hand. "Yes, but we've never really talked like this before, right? And you've never been able to really talk before, right?"
> 
> He was right. She had never been able to talk on her own before in the dreams, let alone speaking _with_ someone. "...I-I guess."
> 
> His smile grew. "I'm here, you're here. That means the clock has finally started to tick."
> 
> _Now_ she was confused. "What the hell do you mean?"
> 
> His smile vanished almost as quickly as it had come. He paused for a moment, as if thinking something over before speaking again. "I need you to find me within the span of one year, or we'll all die."
> 
> "...Okay, this is _definitely_ a dream. Obviously my subconscious likes to play tricks on me as it is, so-"
> 
> "I'm not lying." He was staring at her, his face serious and set. She may only know the man through her dreams, but she _knew_ that face. It had always thrown her for a loop, and she knew that he wasn't joking around, as weird as it was.
> 
> "...Wh-what do you mean, we'll all die?"
> 
> "Well, I can't go into too much detail, but," he started, his face starting to look tired. "This isn't just a dream, like I was saying. You're someone in the real world, and the same goes for me. I need you to find me - and everyone else from these dreams of ours - before a year is up. If we don't find each other, each of us will die."
> 
> Shae paused, staring at him. What the _hell_ was this? She wouldn't be believing a lick of this if something wasn't telling her this was true. Some annoying voice in her head would not shut up, and warning signals were suddenly flying up all over in her mind. The rush of nerves were scaring her. "...Everyone?"
> 
> Zelos nodded. "Myself, Lloyd, Colette... Well, I'm not sure if you've met _all_ of them yet, but yup. Our little party has quite the curse on them."
> 
> _Lloyd..._ She paused. She knew them. Her dreams about Sylvarant had started recently, including the goofy swordsman and the sweet Chosen. She had the itching feeling there were a couple more she needed to know, but she had a feeling that would meet them soon.
> 
> "...I need to _find_ you? How am I supposed to do that?" she started, trying to put aside her feelings of confusion and her fading suspicion of how this was all just one crazy dream - which she was wishing was true all the more. "Can't you just tell me your name, and then I can look for you?"
> 
> Zelos sighed, shaking his head. "I wish I could. If it was that simple, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."
> 
> Shae grumbled, feeling her face contort in annoyance. "Like hell. Then, I'll tell you _my_ name, and _you_ can find me. It's-" But she stopped. Her mouth shut closed. She tried again, and again, and then tried to say where she lived, even. Her family's name, anything she could think of that would be a direct connection to her. She couldn't say it.
> 
> She heard Zelos chuckle bitterly, and looked up. "Can't say it, can you?" he said.
> 
> "Why not?" she choked. "What _is_ this?"
> 
> "This is whatever's keeping us here," he said, his look back to being serious. "None of us know the full details, but. Until we all finally find each other, this... curse will keep killing us and bringing us back. This isn't the first time this has happened, after all," he explained, sighing a little. "And don't worry - you'll remember some of the other times, too," he added, a bitter smile appearing on his face.
> 
> Shae just sat there, her head reeling a little. This was _way_ too weird. "Can't you give me some sort of hint? Anything?"
> 
> He paused, looking thoughtful. "Mizuho. Look for me in Mizuho."
> 
> _Mizuho?_ "How can I-"
> 
> "Just look for me in Mizuho."
> 
> Shae opened her mouth to speak more, but she stopped. The world around her was blurring, and she could hear the faint buzzing of her alarm clock. _No- wait-!_
> 
> Before she woke up, she saw him smile one more time. "Good to see you again, Sheena."
> 
> As she felt her eyes open, she stared at the ceiling, her mind racing. This couldn't be real. Still-
> 
> Shae grumbled, before reaching over and turning off the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. She had a lot to do.


	10. Vocal Memory

**Day/Theme:** July 2 - _the limit of a sweet memory_  
**Character/Pairing:** Kratos, Anna  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> There wasn't much he could remember about her now. The smell of her hair, her breathing, the gentle way her touch would brush against his skin. Things like that had long faded from his memory, even just over the passage of fourteen years. Simple things about her, the things he had found he treasured, were leaving him.
> 
> But, her voice, the sweet way her voice rang when she called out to him remained. He could never forget that - never _try_ to forget that - as long as he would live. Even as he continued to lose so many things about her to the steady passage of time, he could not forget that. Even if he lost the rest of the things he treasured about her, at least that would remain.
> 
> So, as he left Lloyd behind to serve his penance in the vast loneliness that Derris Kharlan would provide, he do not feel sorrow when he left the locket with his son. Kratos knew that he would always have the gentle memory of her voice with him, even without the image of her with him.


	11. Homeward Angel

**Day/Theme:** July 3 - _to hear you breathe_  
**Character/Pairing:** Lloyd, Colette  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Lloyd missed Colette. He missed the way her smile would lift up his spirits. He missed the way her gentle laugh could catch his attention. The way her touch could soothe any worry out of his mind. She had always been around him, for most of his life. He had grown used to her near constant companionship and comfort.
> 
> So, to see her still and silent before him shook him to the core.
> 
> He realized why people often spoke of not realizing what was important until you lost it - he had learned it the hard way. After all that fighting he had done for her, after realizing what was really happening to her, to see her still shattered before him broke his heart. He longed to hear her voice, her laughter, her soft singing. He'd pay anything to have her happy and whole again, not lifeless and cold like she was.
> 
> It was after he lost her during that that he realized just how close he wanted her. How _much_ he wanted her. He wanted to hear her breathing beside him in the morning, a smile on her face as she laughed at his sleepy face. He missed her so badly, he felt his heart ache. He wanted to let her know that he really did, after all this time, love her. She was his strength, his reason for fighting, and he wanted to protect her. To see that her wish for a beautiful world would have her in it.
> 
> And he would do anything to make that wish come true.


	12. Running Up That Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from another AU verse of mine, from a rather long winded fic that I'm still trying to get the writing jones for again. Involves Zelos in the Chosen Ritual.

**Day/Theme:** July 4 - _even if I lose you, I'll get you back_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Somewhere, sometime, Sheena was sure this would have felt like a role reversal. After all, wasn't it the girl's job to be the damsel in distress, the one who gets taken and needs a dashing hero to rescue her? (Not that Sheena believed any of that, but still.) She never would have thought - even in her _wildest_ dreams - that she would be running full force to save Zelos.
> 
> Oh, she knew too well the reason why. Azrael had lied to them, betrayed their faith, and trapped Zelos into the Chosen ritual just like Cruxis had wanted. They had tried reasoning with him, tried begging for Zelos' fate, but the angel had just laughed at them and attacked. As to just _why_ Sheena was darting around the battlefield, trying almost in vain to reach the Chosen on the other side was another thing.
> 
> Zelos _had_ completed the Chosen ritual. Sheena could still see his eyes losing focus and his mind seemingly fading all too clearly, even though it was too late to stop it. He was still and as lifeless as a doll, and he just stood there as the battle raged around him - which was quite unlike the usual whiny Chosen. If he was himself, Sheena knew he'd be running around, complaining about something or other messing up his hair. But... she doubted Zelos could run at the moment anyway.
> 
> So this was why Sheena was barreling through the battle like a madwoman to get to him. Because even if heaven itself was trying to prevent her, she was not going to let that idiot suffer any longer. She may hate him, she may have despised his actions, but even he did not deserve this fate. She was going to bring him back, and help him _save_ their world. And not for the cost of his life. She just hoped she could make it in time.
> 
> Because if he was going to be the damsel, then she would damn well be the heroine.


	13. Just You and Me

**Day/Theme:** July 5 - _I ran up the door, closed the stairs_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, Lloyd  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Colette let out a squeal of laughter, rushing down the hall as fast as her feet could carry her. Lloyd was not far behind, laughing just as much as she was. Their little chase had been going on for a few minutes, with no real point to it so far, other than the thrill of the chase. They so rarely had free time like this now, after all. It was almost fun to act like innocent like children again.
> 
> Colette giggled madly as she dashed up a flight of stairs, quickly closing the door at the top behind her. She could hear Lloyd almost crash into it, groaning a little before letting out a huff of laughter. "I'm still gonna get you Colette!" he said, still laughing.
> 
> She just laughed more in response, leaning her weight against the door so he couldn't come in just yet. When was the last time she had laughed like this with him? It had been far too long. Not since before the journey...
> 
> Colette heard a loud clatter, as Lloyd knocked against the door, pushing her from its frame just enough so he could poke through. She couldn't help but laugh as he grinned at her, a cheesy grin spreading over his face. "Gotcha!"
> 
> She squealed as he tackled her, tickling her like crazy. "Say uncle!"
> 
> She laughed, but shook her head. "N-no!"
> 
> She could hear him laugh more as he continued to tickle her, finally stopping when she caved. They both laid still, coming off the high of the laughing and their antics together on the floor. Lloyd stared at her, his eyes focusing on her face gently.
> 
> Colette smiled at him, butterflies starting to form in her stomach. "What?" she said, giggling a little. "Do I have something on my face?"
> 
> "No," he said calmly, suddenly blowing the silly feeling the air had before away. Colette stilled, even though her stomach fluttered all the more. "What's wrong then?"
> 
> Lloyd didn't say anything, but leaned in, brushing his lips against hers gently before capturing them in a gentle kiss. She felt her face flare up with a blush, suddenly feeling very small and shy. "L-lloyd-"
> 
> He pulled away, his face suddenly going as red as hers. "S-sorry! I... I just-" he sputtered, flailing around for something to say.
> 
> Colette just smiled though, shaking her head before leaning in shyly and returning the gentle kiss. "I love you, too."
> 
> Lloyd was still red as his shirt, but he grinned wider than she had seen in a while.


	14. Her Death In The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoliers for Yuan's history. Whipped this up pretty quickly, too, sorry.

**Day/Theme:** July 6 - _rage, rage, against the dying of the light_  
**Character/Pairing:** Yuan, Martel  
**Rating:** PG

 

> She was dying.
> 
> She was dying, Yuan knew, and he had no way to stop it. She was bleeding out - fast - and he could do nothing but hold her hand. He couldn't heal her horrible wounds; she was the healer, not he, and she did not have the strength to help herself. She was slipping away faster than he could of imagined.
> 
> But she merely smiled at them, although she was obviously scared, obviously terrified of what was ahead of her. Or maybe, of what she was leaving behind. Yuan would never be sure. She tried to give them assurance, try to let them know that she was going to be fine somehow, someway, even though they all knew. She was the one thing that kept them together, and she was dying. He couldn't help it.
> 
> "I... only wish..." she breathed out, "That the world was not like this. That there was no discrimination anymore..."
> 
> It was when her hand loosened from his hold and her last shuddering breath left that he knew she was gone. Not even Mithos' scream of horror and rage, or Kratos snapping at the group of humans that had done this to her, were enough to shake him.
> 
> He merely stood up, and readied his weapon. He would rage against them, rage against them for stealing her light. He knew that without her, their world really would be without light. Just _how_ much that loss of light would effect them for years to come, he didn't know. But he would rage. He would feel some sort of justice in seeing them gone.
> 
> And he would make sure she would be put to rest. She deserved that much.


	15. Letting Me Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at spoilers for the Kratos path.

**Day/Theme:** July 7 - _slowly twisting the lilac stalks_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, some Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> He had lilacs around his grave.
> 
> Sheena was not sure why that particular flower had grown, or who had planted it. Her own yearly offering of flowers had quickly been surpassed by the growing field of them. They were everywhere around his grave, nestling him in a gentle swatch of purple and pinks.
> 
> It was almost silly, to see his grave covered in the flower, but it calmed her somehow, too. No longer was he on a desolate hillside, bereft of any company at all. The flowers made it seem bearable to be around the painful reminder he was gone, too. They filled the air with their comforting scent, and enveloped her in curtain as she visited him.
> 
> It was not surprising to her that she would often dream about those flower fields, too. Often, she would imagine him amongst them, laughing at her for thinking he had been missing. He always smiled at her in those dreams, despite her lingering feelings of guilt that still remained. His betrayal would always stick out in her mind, and it had haunted her for years until the flowers came.
> 
> So, when she visited him one day in the early hours of dawn, it took her breath away to see the flowers, all hushed in the quiet light, covered in dew. They glittered in the growing light, and made her feel - finally - a little at peace.
> 
> That day, she sat next to his grave with a smile, placing her small usual offering of flowers at the base of the grave with care. She bent one of the nearby stalks, snapping it off and cradling it in her hands. She knew he wasn't alone anymore. And neither was she.


	16. You Leave Me Behind, You Rejoin Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda long. And weird. Plays with the idea of Colette and Zelos being immortal.

**Day/Theme:** July 8 - _time will kiss the world goodbye_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, Lloyd, some Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> How many years had it been, Colette wondered, since they had last stepped outside their self proclaimed tomb? She had long lost count of the days, or the years rather, since they had sealed themselves inside it. They mostly slept away the years - if you could call it sleep - and only awoke for brief periods. Still, it had grown lonely, especially when Zelos was not awake when she was. She longed to venture outside again - it had been far too long since she had seen the sun. It had only been probably a few days - maybe a week - since she woke up from her last sleep, but the lingering loneliness she had felt over the years was heavy in her heart.
> 
> But, Colette could still remember the horror of people faces the last time they had been outside. How they had called them monsters, chased them off, even when they were just trying to help. They had finally had to seal themselves off - mostly for their own sanity and protection. Better to have the people remember them as saints, rather than monsters.
> 
> She clutched at her Cruxis Crystal, cursing that she had ever put it on. They had really become like all the other angels - trapped in undying bodies. They had long since left their dear friends - their _families_ \- to the flow of time, and they were stuck. Both of them had longed for death ages ago, but neither could find the heart to do it. They knew both Lloyd and Sheena would hate to see them reduced to killing themselves. Lloyd's last words still rang out in her ears - he had promised to find her. But, it had been centuries since she had heard those words, and she had long given up hope that she would ever see him again - even reborn, like in those stories Sheena had told them.
> 
> Colette sat on the edge of her "bed" - which was nothing more than an ornate burial platter. Zelos had thought the idea clever - so if they were discovered during their sleep, they would be left as artifacts, rather than something to fear. Zelos was sleeping on the other bed, the clear crystal barrier up around him that they put up when they slept for long periods. He really did look like a martyr like that - untouched by time, his hands folded gently on his chest.
> 
> Still, she knew this meant he wasn't going to awaken anytime soon, and she would be alone for months, or even years, like she had before. She wanted out - if only to see the sky one more time, and the wind on her hair. She was going stir crazy, and her loneliness for a familiar face was driving her up the wall. Maybe, if she was just gone for a little while, no one would notice? She knew Zelos had snuck out before, and she understood why.
> 
> She only debated for a moment longer before she snuck out their hidden entrance, which was nothing more than a crude tunnel hid by rocks. The sudden urge to leave had been too great, and she followed it, going outside as quickly as she could. Once outside, she breathed deep, so glad to be out again. It looked like it was late afternoon, and the field they were hidden in was still undisturbed. Colette laughed, running through the field, pondering about finding a town and having a dinner for once, or just interacting with some people before she went back to her solitude with the other Chosen. She was so tired of being alone all the time.
> 
> It was a shock to her, of course, to see someone out in the field. The young man wasn't far off, and looked as if he was traveling. He had caught sight of her, unfortunately. "Hey!" he called, running over to her. Colette felt frozen in place, as if she was a rabbit caught by a predator. "Is there a town nearby? I'm a little lost."
> 
> It was as he drew closer that she really felt the shock come in though.
> 
> He looked almost exactly like Lloyd.
> 
> Some things were different - the curve of his chin was a little different, and his eyes were not the fierce brown she remembered, but a brilliant blue. Not to mention he was so much taller than her Lloyd. But still, it was if he had walked out of her memories, the same goofy, nervous smile plastered on his face like she remembered. It knocked her senses a little loose, and all she was able to croak out was a feeble, "W-what?"
> 
> He just smiled at her, scratching the back of his head - yet another thing Lloyd used to do when he was nervous. "I'm sorry. Must've scared you. My name is Lloyd, would you be able to help me, miss?" His voice even sounded the same, carrying the same gentle tone she had always loved.
> 
> She could feel the tears coming on the edge of her eyes, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop them. Even if this was just some horrible, cruel joke or dream, she could believe it. It had been _so_ long since she had seen him this clearly, even in her fading memories. This was almost too good to be true.
> 
> It was startling him though, and he flailed, thinking he had scared her more. "A-ah! I'm sorry, is- is something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to comfort her. He stopped though, looking at her a little closely. "...Have I met you before? You seem rather familiar."
> 
> She sniffled, unable to hold it back any longer. She dove into his arms, sobbing into the poor boy's shirt. "It's me! It's Colette!" she sobbed out, clinging onto him for dear life. "I-I..." she tried so hard to say more, but she couldn't find the words. She didn't care anymore if this was a dream or not, or if he shunned her. She had missed him so much.
> 
> She could feel him stiffen under her touch, but he relaxed in a moment, staying still. She sniffled again, finally daring to look up at his face. He seemed in a doze of sorts, staring off into nowhere with a slack-jaw look on his face. "Colette..." he mumbled.
> 
> "Yes!" she stressed, clinging onto the front of his shirt tighter. "D-do you remember me?"
> 
> He stayed still for a moment longer before shaking himself out of it, looking at her with new eyes. "...Colette," he said warmly. "So, you're the one I've been looking for all this time," he said, laughing lightly at something he knew.
> 
> She felt the tears well up again, this time in happiness. This had to be a dream. "R-really?"
> 
> He smiled, pulling her close, giving her a gentle squeeze. She felt that, she noted. Maybe... maybe it wasn't a dream. "I promised right?" he said, softly. "That I would find you. I'm sorry I took so long."
> 
> Colette clung to him, suddenly so glad she had snuck out. She had found him - _found him_ \- and she was with him again. The past millennia could be forgotten - she would have him again, and spend their fleeting time together and relish in it. Even Zelos would be overjoyed to see Lloyd again - if she was able to awaken him. But any worries she had were stilled for the moment. She was in his arms, and she was happy and safe.
> 
> If she had him, she would never be alone.


	17. If You Deny This, Then It's Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to be creepy and failing.

**Day/Theme:** July 9 - _but I'll come back to haunt you if I drown_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos

 

> It was like a nightmare. A horrid, sick nightmare. One of the types that you can't wake up from, even if you want to. Sheena had long since hoped she had left those kind of dreams behind - the Volt incident had made her suffer long enough. But, it seemed her mind had other ideas.
> 
> The dreams were always of Zelos. Him, on that floor, his blood spilling out all around him. She could still remember the eerie way the lit floor and the faint glow of his wings had lit the blood. She could still remember that damned smirk he had always had on being gone, replaced by a defeated looking smile. Even his rasping breath and still childish laughter hadn't shook her like that smile.
> 
> But the dreams, oh the dreams, he always talked to her. Maybe it was payback for how she couldn't stay behind. Or how she had felt that hard clenching of guilt in her chest since they had dealt that final blow on him. But, that's what the dreams were. She was always wracked with panic, like she had been, always trying her hardest to ignore what had become of him. But, there he was, smiling and talking to her, his eyes never leaving her form. Always calling her name, over and over and over.
> 
> They were definitely nightmares.
> 
> It took her years to grow accustomed to them. To hear his carefree laughter as he bled out on the floor of that damned Tower and not shudder. To ignore that glint in his eyes and not want to run from him screaming. To watch him smile at her and not want to cry.
> 
> But the years softened the edge, took away the bite, and she grew quiet in those dreams, merely listening to his voice. Just like it had been in reality, she couldn't escape those dreams. She couldn't escape the fact that he was dead, and she had a hand in it.
> 
> It took her years after that to speak back to him. To finally let her voice rise in something other than a horrified scream or a cry. As it began, like it always did, with him bleeding on the floor with his same nonchalant smile, she asked him why. Why she was cursed with seeing him like this, why he didn't leave her alone in her guilt.
> 
> He had smiled at her, one that seemed more twisted than his usual ones, and told her plainly, "I told you I'd haunt you."
> 
> She had stifled the want to scream. "I guess I deserve that. After what we did to you."
> 
> That smile didn't move from his face. "I'm glad you agree."
> 
> It was only after the growing passage of years that she learned to accept those bloody images. She tried to enjoy the dreams, despite how she could still feel the fear shudder down her spine. If anything, he was making up for lost time, she felt.
> 
> Perhaps that's why the eerie smile on Kuchinawa's face didn't bother her too much. Or the fall from the cliff.
> 
> She had time to make up for, too.


	18. Breathing Air

**Day/Theme:** July 10 - _you were never able to keep me breathing_  
**Character/Pairing:** Yuan, Martel  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Yuan had never wanted to pray to her. To accept that she had become some sort of twisted figurehead to Mithos - a _goddess_ to the ignorant world he had helped create. To accept her as that twisted image would break his heart, and he did not want to touch the already fragile balance he had with accepting her death.
> 
> But he had always prayed to her, in a way. Seeking her in his memories for comfort, for guidance, for help. And she was always there, like the pictures of her as a false goddess, with a benevolent smile and welcoming arms. Even when she was alive, she was his greatest source of joy and comfort, like she was to most of the group. But that ring on her finger had always been his and his alone. (He had always felt a bitter sting when the art of her did not have that precious ring on her finger.)
> 
> It was when he stopped constantly retreating into his mind to see her, to speak to her, that he realized how much he had moved on. It also helped him realize how much he wanted her to be set free. Because that sick jail her own brother had trapped her in was - he was sure - a hell for her. And if Mithos was to ever mourn her, she needed to be put to rest.
> 
> So, to see her visage again when the Tree was reborn startled him. He did not feel the sudden urge to run to her side, or the heartbreak he had experienced for too many long years. He merely felt something like a breath of air in his lungs again.
> 
> She was free. And he was complete.


	19. Misery Enjoys Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from another AU verse of mine, from a rather long winded fic that I'm still trying to get the writing jones for again. Involves Zelos in the Chosen Ritual.

**Day/Theme:** July 11 - _destroy the dreams I ever dreamed_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating: ** PG

 

> Sometimes, as the years stretched on, Zelos wondered how long he could live. Oh, he knew the Cruxis Crystal could extend his lifespan almost indefinitely, but how long could he survive? Four thousand years - or perhaps even longer - seemed rather long, especially when he had spent half his life with a death wish.
> 
> So, as he felt that cold stone prick into his skin, he knew he was signing up for something he'd rather have avoided.
> 
> After the first seal went down, and his wings first presented themselves, he had felt cold. Not physically, but inside. He knew something had changed, something strange, and it only made sense when he realized he had no appetite. Or how after the second seal he could no longer sleep.
> 
> The lack of sleep unsettled him more than the lack of food - or later on, the lack of touch (although, that had another effect he disliked greatly). He had never realized how much sleep had an effect on a person, even if he didn't physically need it anymore. The calming effect of sleep did more than just make you feel rested, it allowed you to dream. Something that had always given him more agony than bliss, but he still noticed that things didn't always fall into place in his mind like they used to. He had read that dreaming was a way for your mind to settle things from the day, but he had never believed it until now.
> 
> So, one of the many lonely nights he spent standing watch, he was surprised when Sheena came over to talk to him. Usually, the summoner had avoided him, or given him her usual callous remarks towards his advances. But, even his usual teasing did not deter her from sitting next to him.
> 
> "I had a bad dream," she said resolutely, after a long time of sitting next to him in silence.
> 
> That was another surprise. She usually never spoke to him about anything personal, let alone turning to him for something like this. "Aw. Do you need to be comforted in my arms then?" he teased, opening his arms in a mock comforting gesture.
> 
> She gave him her usual leveling glare, but she quickly turned back to looking serious. "I wouldn't talk about it to you unless I needed to!" she said, obviously flustered about the arrangement to begin with. "But, you're the only one here who would... know what I'm talking about and ...it was about... that time."
> 
> _Ah. Volt then,_ Zelos thought. It made sense, since they were nearing Volt's Temple anyway. "You okay?"
> 
> Sheena stayed still, starting to nod, but stopping herself before shaking her head. "...Not really. Corrine's been trying to cheer me up, but I'm honestly still scared about walking into that place again. Which is rather dumb - I mean, it's been years, and I'm here to protect _you_, and here I am, getting scared over something that happened ages ago and-"
> 
> "Hush," Zelos said, almost wanting to chuckle at her sudden rambling. Sometimes he could forget how she had her moments of weakness, too, after all. "I don't blame you for being freaked out. Martel knows I would be if I had a memory like that hanging over my head!" he said, laughing a little in his usual way to stress his point. Sheena gave him a look, but he sighed, continuing. "We're not going there for Volt. We're going there to release the seal. You'll kick ass like you always will."
> 
> Even in the darkness, he could see the faint blush that flared up on her cheeks. (Point one to angel senses, again.) "But, what if I mess up because I get scared, or-"
> 
> "If anyone's going to mess up, it's going to be me," he said, rolling his eyes. "Like you always say, it's amazing a stupid Chosen like myself has gotten this far, right?"
> 
> He could see some anger contort her face, as if she disagreed with what he said. "But you've been-" she stopped though, the blush forming stronger on her cheeks.
> 
> Zelos smiled gently, nudging her with his elbow. "Besides, even though I'm such a screw up, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you by my side, hun," he said, catching her attention - which was quite nice with that lovely hue staining her cheeks. "Even if she trips and falls, the might of Mizuho will protect me!"
> 
> Sheena huffed, obviously not that amused by his teasing, but he could see the little bit of a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "...Thanks, Zelos."
> 
> "No problem, no problem~ _Anything_ for one of my hunnies! Especially for one as loyal as you~!"
> 
> She laughed a little in ernest this time, ribbing him. "Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. After a pause, she looked at him, a faint hint of curiosity in her face. "Do you want me to take over the night watch? You must be exhausted, and we've got a big day of traveling tomorrow..."
> 
> "I'm good, hunny. You get some sleep," he said. "You need it more than me, obviously," he added teasingly, after catching her letting out a big yawn.
> 
> Sheena bit her lip, a little indecisive, but conceded, nodding and going back to the campsite. "Alright. I'll listen to you this time, stupid Chosen."
> 
> "Good girl."
> 
> After she walked down the hill, giving him a knowing glance. "Get some sort of rest if you can, all right? A-and ...thanks."
> 
> Zelos smiled, waving her off. "You're welcome, Sheena."
> 
> Even after he could hear her gentle breathing settle in as she fell back asleep, he was suddenly glad he couldn't sleep anymore, even if it was only for moments like these.


	20. I Know You Have That Wound

**Day/Theme:** July 12 - _if I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> _If you didn't know the guy, you wouldn't care,_ Sheena constantly thought to herself. After all, who cared if that stupid Chosen was off sulking in some corner? Or looking rather down as he watched the snow fall? I mean, they had only _just_ gotten to Flanoir, and here he was, already trailing behind the rest of the group. And why did those god awful rumors involving him and snow keep appearing in her mind? Why should she care?
> 
> Problem was, she _did_ know the guy - a little more then she wanted to, but still. She knew him, probably the best out of the whole rag tag group they were in. And Sheena knew that Zelos Wilder did _not_ mope. At least usually. Not to mention he didn't dare pass up hitting on pretty girls, which is what he was doing. Or miss a chance to complain. Oh, he had whined at first, but his talking had become more and more scarce, and he was becoming withdrawn almost. Sheena had to admit it was very weird to see him like that.
> 
> So, again, why should she care?
> 
> _Because you know him._
> 
> _Argh_.
> 
> The rest of the group had gone to shop, leaving Sheena behind with the trailing Chosen. Grumbling, she went over to him, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him tease her like he usually did. Even if there was a fat chance of that happening.
> 
> "Are you okay?"
> 
> Zelos looked at her, his eyes suddenly coming back from being out of focus. Staring at her, he gave her a little smile. "Sheena, my dear. Come to check in on me?"
> 
> She sighed. "Considering you've been sulking since we gotten here, yes."
> 
> He shrugged, obviously not that concerned about it - and seemingly trying to tell her not to be either. "I'm fine. Snow just isn't my favourite kind of weather, I'm afraid."
> 
> Those old rumors were still ringing in her head. "I've always heard you travel south when winter hits Meltokio," she blurted out.
> 
> The look he gave her let her know she'd hit a bulls eye of sorts. "Aaah, been listening to the rumor mill, have you?" he said, his tone deceptively light and teasing. "Well, you needn't worry. I can handle a snow or two, even if I don't like it."
> 
> He was trying to push the topic aside, and she knew it. He may blow her off a lot, but Sheena had known the Chosen long enough to know a few of his twists and turns. And that look he had just given her made her know he was trying to cover something up again under that smile of his. "Doesn't mean you can't talk about it, at least," she mumbled, not even sure why she was bothering with him again. Other than she had some half-witted sense that this was her responsibility in a way.
> 
> Zelos was back to staring at her, although with a more serious edge to his eyes then before. "...I don't think even you'd want to listen to it," he said, after a long pause. "Besides, I'm not one to spill my guts, hunny."
> 
> "I'm not asking you to," she ground out, returning his gaze. "I..." she paused, fumbling for a second. He was going to take this wrong, and she knew it. "I may not like you much, but even I don't like seeing you sulking off in the corner, you stupid Chosen. You could at least tell me if anything is wrong."
> 
> At first, the look on his face confused her. He seemed contemplative almost, or maybe even a little confused himself. But, that stupid big grin of his was back in a flash, covering his face before she could say something in protest. "I'll tell you what's wrong - there's no decent women around here! They're all covered up and hiding, and it's _so_ dreary," he whined. "Tell me, Sheena, would you spare me the night, hmm? That'd cheer me up-"
> 
> Sheena snapped - that was _enough_. "Ugh, do you _always_ have to do that?! Anytime I try to be _serious_ with you for once, you always pull this stupid routine!" He was probably pushing her buttons on purpose, like he usually did, but she was in no mood to deal with his stupidity either. She had half a mind to storm off.
> 
> Zelos just laughed though, waving his hands in apology. "My bad, my bad," he said, letting her stew, although she didn't walk off.
> 
> After another pause, he turned to her, his voice almost quiet. "....Maybe, at another time, I'll..." he trailed off.
> 
> "Maybe you'll what?" Sheena asked, her curiosity piqued.
> 
> "Ah, nothing, nothing. I'll tell you some other time," he said, patting her on the back and finally walking again. "Now, if you don't hurry up, we'll miss out on the shopping all together! Wouldn't want Lloyd to forget about how we need Apple Gels again, you know~"
> 
> Sheena sighed, knowing the battle was lost, yet again. But, she followed after him, berating him along the way. "Oh, wait up, you stupid Chosen! And it's your fault we're missing it anyway!"
> 
> It was later, after she caught him mumbling to himself in the snow by himself that she wished she had twisted it out of him. It was hard to trust him much during a change a heart that happened a little after that.


	21. In Case I Read Your Inner Page

**Day/Theme:** July 13 - _the ones that are never said and never explained_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating:** PG

 

> He was becoming captivated with her. He knew it, and he feared it. He hadn't allowed himself to grow attached to anyone in years. It was forbidden to him - a taboo, a curse. His life was not his to live, so why care about the people he wouldn't get to touch for long anyway? After all, he didn't want people inside his mind anyway. No one wanted to know him, so why should he care to let anyone?
> 
> Still, he couldn't find a way around it. He was captivated by her, pure and simple. Her strange clothing, her dark hair, her deep eyes, the way her heart was just as fragile - and yet so much stronger - than his. Their mutual loneliness was going to be his undoing, and he knew it. But it wasn't just the sadness in her eyes that made her something curious to him, or how she would deny him when no one else would push him away. It was _her_, and he was dying for it.
> 
> Still, he would do what he did best. He would push her away, because he could feel that pull that was drawing him into her being returned. He could see that look in her eyes - a look that was realizing their similarities. One look, and he would be spilling out the truth to her like an open book. Because he wanted to, he wanted her beside him in every way possible. Oh, he _wanted_ her.
> 
> And that attachment scared him.
> 
> So, he was bitter. He was rude. He was pushing her away. He was ignoring that sting of resentment when her eyes finally turned from him to find another. Oh, he would welcome that, even if he would regret it. He'd help her capture those eyes if he could, even though he knew it was near hopeless, too. Because he was scared to be continually captured by her. He wasn't used to this role reversal, anyway.
> 
> So, when those dark, deep brown eyes stared at him, her thoughts resolute, he didn't stop her. He was too mesmerized - too _scared_ \- not to. This woman - this strange, glorious woman - had pulled him in, and tied him to some sort of life he had thought impossible. And he relished in every moment he spent of it with her.


	22. The Lover On Your Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardly inspired by _14 Forever_ by Stars.

**Day/Theme:** July 14 - _forever was so many different things_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> He had always been like a child to her. Someone who never grew up, never changed that stupid childish smile on his face. Even when he was young, when they were teens and had only just met, he had always been a strange source of sarcasm and childish humor.
> 
> So, when those eyes turned serious, when they changed so rapidly in front of her, she had no idea what to do. He could set her off with the most childish retorts, but he always shook her to the core when he would treat her with that edge of seriousness he could possess.
> 
> She wanted to avoid him when he was like that. To avoid the part of him behind the childish, eternally youthful charade he presented to the world. She didn't know how to handle him when he gave her one of those genuine smiles, or one of those laughs that didn't ring with a stifled bitterness. She almost longed for that forever childish side of him. It was what she was used to, and what she had grown to expect out of that insufferable man. And she had a feeling that was just what he wanted. That he was just as scared of that long standing connection to her as she was.
> 
> Even when he was changing right in front of her eyes - just like everyone was in that group - she didn't know what to say. Only just watch as the man she had always expected to be a child, a fourteen year old almost, forever, grow into something she didn't expect. She watched him change just like the world beneath their feet did.
> 
> Oh, she knew he would always be a child though - a goofy, insufferable child that would push her buttons to get what he wanted. But the inside, the side that would scare her and console her all at once, had grown into something a little more whole. Because, those broken hearted smiles he had flashed her were more genuine, more like the man she thought she had fallen for all those years ago.
> 
> It was as the years went on, and she grew closer to that man behind the forever child, she learned just how much she could love him. Even if he still pushed her buttons everyday, though it was more out of habit then anything else now. That child of forever really was so many different things, after all.


	23. And Know What It Was For

**Day/Theme:** July 15 - _the way the blue sky suited her_  
**Character/Pairing:** Lloyd, Colette  
**Rating:** PG

 

> She was beautiful. Her golden hair, her blue eyes, her sun-kissed skin. Her laughter, her singing, the way she sacrificed so much constantly. Her generous nature, her kind smile, the way she could hold your hand right when you needed the support. An angel on earth. He loved every single thing about her.
> 
> She took his breath away in the fields, her hair tumbling after her, with the blue expanse of the sky above her lighting her brilliantly. She was so captivating.
> 
> She turned to him with a laugh in her voice, a smile spread across her beautiful face. "Come on, Lloyd!" she beckoned, and he gladly followed.
> 
> He followed her across the earth, over and back again. Through uncharted lands and into the arms of strangers and enemies. Through hellfire and angels and death. Just for her, and only her. If only to see her smile underneath that blue sky again, without a care in the world.
> 
> He gave up the world once for her, and he would gladly do it again and again.


	24. The Color Of The Dark

**Day/Theme:** July 16 - _take these verbs and enjoy them_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating:** R, kinda.

 

> It was quiet that night. Quiet as he slipped past her defenses and into her arms. Quiet as she wrapped around him, relaxing for once in his hold. Quiet as the darkness hid their actions. Quiet as she accepted him.
> 
> He had been surprised, just as surprised as she was inside, when she did not turn him away. He was expecting a kick and a smack, but he got her hands on his skin, her mouth on his, and the gentle gasping breaths she was taking in his ears. It had been a long time since he had last tried to be with her like this, long since she had turned from his advances.
> 
> But, he knew she was uneasy. She was shuddering in his hold, putting inexperienced hands on his face and urging him to hurry up. And he was all too eager to comply.
> 
> They were both nervous, both tumbling after the other that night. Although, the most delightful thing was when she finally felt her nerves return and took charge, pushing him underneath her in a flurry. It was exciting, seeing something so similar to her usual fury towards him propel her over him. Exciting in ways he had not quite known.
> 
> Still, that cherry blush on her face would forever entice him, memories or not. He could still see it, even in the dark of the room.


	25. Show Me Something That Isn't Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at spoilers for the Kratos arc.

**Day/Theme:** July 17 - _when you leave, it will be hard again_  
**Character/Pairing:** Seles, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Seles had missed her brother, she admitted. Although he could get on her nerves - _anyone's_ nerves, honestly - with his frivolous and selfish attitude, she had missed his company. The times when he would smile at her and play with her when they were children was long past, but she still waited from him every day beside her little window - although she would never admit that. Those memories of their short-lived childhood gave light to her otherwise bleak days. Even the bitterness that had ruined so much of their time together could not touch those memories.
> 
> When he showed up with strange people and an equally strange request for the gem he had left in her care, she had to stifle her joy. She had to hide it, not let it show that she was beside herself with happiness to see her brother again. Even though she was happy, that bitterness had filled her up. He had left her _alone_ all this time, and now he shows up out of the blue to take her one treasure of his! She wanted to scream at him and hug him at the same time. Instead, she just glowered, snapping at him in quick bursts and quickly regretting her actions. He left her again, just as quick as he came, and she was alone, all alone in the world.
> 
> So, when she heard no news of him for days, weeks, months after the word spread of the rejoining of the world, she did not stifle her anger. Something was wrong. He was off lounging around, leaving her behind again! Leaving her to her memories of their childhood instead of rushing back to her with the same joy he had so long ago. Still, she could only think of his eyes when he had visited. How cold he had been, how sad he had looked. Even though his companions obviously did not see that sadness under his smile, she could. And she had shoved that worry away, and now she was regretting it.
> 
> It was not a surprise then when the swordsman from the group appeared, a sheepish and hurt look etched on his face. Or to see that woman, _Sheena_, trailing behind him, her eyes looking anywhere but Seles' face. She knew what they had come for - what news was hanging heavy on their hearts. What had taken them half a year to find her and face her with.
> 
> Her brother had left her alone, and he was never going to come back.
> 
> She let the bitterness take her that night - she did not stifle how the joy crashed down, how the sorrow took her heart and body in waves. She had missed her chances to change his path, she knew, as had others. She had mistook her own bitterness for his, and now she was all alone in the world. No title or comfort the world could offer would return those sunny memories in reality to her.
> 
> It was in the passing years, and the gentle acceptance of it that eased it for her. That allowed those memories to come back without the sorrow and the rage and the tears. He had done this for her, after all, so that she could live. And as much as the bitter hurt that tainted that gift followed her, the joy of knowing that her brother really _did_ care for her made it just a little easier. It was just one more step forward that he had done for her.


	26. Two Are Better Than One

**Day/Theme:** July 18 - _the profession of my fingers floating over you_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> It was still very strange, Colette noted, to be feeling anything again. It had seemed so long since she had last felt any sensation on her body. She joked to herself that if she had been like that much longer, and she would have forgotten _how_ to feel.
> 
> But yet, here she was, drawing her trembling hands onto the other world's Chosen. That what was _really_ the strange part, Colette kept stressing to herself. Zelos had noticed Colette touching almost anything she could after she had regained her sense of touch - not to mention the rest - and offered to have her pet him, basically. She was rather taken aback at first, but well - she _really_ did want to play with his long, pretty hair at least.
> 
> He merely laughed and chatted with her, watching her with his careful eyes and his grinning face. Colette decided she much liked him, this other Chosen. He was funny, cheerful, and even if he confused her quite often (with something about her "womanly wiles," whatever that meant!), he was being quite kind to her.
> 
> So, when she dared to touch his skin, he offered his face, chuckling at her gently as she looked at him in amazement. He was quite different from Lloyd - not counting his appearance. His skin was pale and fair, whereas Lloyd's had long tanned under his time in the sun. And it was smooth and obviously taken care of; Lloyd's was tough and especially rough around his hands, from his work with his father - although she still admired that about him. Zelos was even different from her, with his long red hair and muscular build - although blue eyes still stared back at her.
> 
> As she continued her journey of observing his differences, both subtle and obvious, his expression changed. She had seen this look on him once before, when she was still soulless. It was serious, making the usual grin he had on his face seem a far off memory. He looked at her, stopping her search for a moment.
> 
> "...What was it like?" he questioned, his voice almost quiet.
> 
> She flailed, still a little unnerved by not being used to him. "What was what like?"
> 
> He looked away for a moment, as if debating something, before looking back at her face. "Being like that. An angel."
> 
> She titled her head. "I'm still-"
> 
> He shook his. "No. Before."
> 
> Her mouth formed into an "o," finally catching what he meant. She could understand his curiosity - after all, he was a Chosen as well. And if he had to make this journey - Martel forbid - he would have to go through the same things she did. Colette was unsure of how to put it in words though. How do you explain losing each part that made you human slowly? How it felt like you were slowly losing yourself within your own body, feeling cut off like that?
> 
> Instead, she looked back at him, smiling. "Scary. But I had Lloyd and everyone else with me, so I tried my best."
> 
> He snorted, looking a little amused by her answer. "Again, you're amazing. I would've been freaking out like none other, hunny."
> 
> She chuckled a little herself, patting his cheek with one of the hands that still cradled his face. "I'm not as strong as you say I am. And I'm sure you'd stand up to it even better than I would!" she said.
> 
> He looked at her - with that look, that look that made her feel like he could easily see through her. One that made her wonder about him. But that look quickly faded as he smiled at her, that grin quickly covering anything else up. "If my darling angel believes in me so much, I'll try my best."
> 
> Colette smiled back, knocking their heads together gently. "And I'll help! Two Chosens _must_ be better than one, after all!"
> 
> Zelos laughed in earnest at that, agreeing with her with the laughter still in his voice.
> 
> It was as their journey ended that Colette realized just how much two Chosens did could help, and _did_ help the new and growing world. And although it was not the same ritual that she had gone through that they now faced, she stayed by his side, just as promised. If one Chosen could start to change their world, then two could certainly help in continuing it.


	27. Not Everything Was History

**Day/Theme:** July 19 - _if logic or theories cannot explain_  
**Character/Pairing:** Raine, Linar  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Raine was unsure when the feelings had become mutual. When the shy, gentle smiles that Linar gave her made her heart thump a little in her chest. Or his klutzy, sweet attitude made her face light up, even when she didn't mean for it. It was very strange to be experiencing falling in love again for her. After all, she had sworn not to let herself get captured like that again, by a sweet man or not. She'd thought she'd had her fill of _love_ for quite some time.
> 
> But, she found herself adoring the soft blush on his face as he stammered to talk to her, or even when he would trip over his own books as he tried to show her a new discovery he had found. She had always appreciated his accompaniment with her to the ruins she explored, but now she found herself longing for more time with him, more talks, more smiles.
> 
> It was illogical, and it was sudden, but she found herself truly liking the young man. And if the daily flowers on her desk meant anything, he had fallen long ago for her. Silly or not, she was drawn to him and enjoyed his company. So, when he stammered out a proposal, she accepted with a smile and a light fluttering in her heart.
> 
> Maybe love wasn't a ruin in her heart after all. He had long discovered it for her.


	28. Starry Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of me trying to put a bit of a weird tribute to the moon landing in this, sorry. XD S'kinda weird, I apologize.

**Day/Theme:** July 20 - _to give birth to a dancing star_  
**Character/Pairing:** Lloyd, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> The weightlessness was very very weird. Lloyd wasn't quite sure what to do in it, and floating around aimlessly was not proving to be very useful. Most of the party had been crashing into walls and flying objects around the weightless rooms, and near everyone was grumpy. Colette seemed to be the only one still in high spirits, and Presea was in her usual calm detached demeanor. Everyone else was either moody and sore, or a combination of things. Raine had been rattling off possible references of experiences like this from her books, and Genis was looking at everything with wide half excited, half terrified eyes.
> 
> A certain loudmouth Chosen had been vocalizing his discomfort practically the entire time, however. Almost as soon as he had decided to crash into something when they first discovered the weightless rooms, it was him whining about _something_ the entire time. Either that, or making lewd jokes and certain "things" to do in their current situation, and causing Sheena to rather unsuccessfully try to pummel him in the lack of gravity.
> 
> During the breaks they took from trying in vain to figure out the strange puzzles and mazes in the zero gravity, Lloyd took to staring out the few windows in amazement of the stars and the moon. He found himself staring at the moon that circled their halved planet. He found himself thinking of what it must be like on the surface, what kind of place that far off moon must be like. He here was, high above everything he had ever known, and so close to something he once thought was completely untouchable. It was fascinating and terrifying at the same time. (Raine mumbling references of the moon behind him did not help stir his interest away.)
> 
> So, when Zelos floated up beside him, probably to escape Sheena's current flailing attempt to hit him, Lloyd almost wanted to push him away. He did _not_ want Zelos whining in his ear and ruining one of his passing glances at the moon, just seemingly out of reach. Zelos surprised him, however, and remained just as quiet as Lloyd was, staring at the moon with him.
> 
> After a few minutes passed, Zelos said, "Kinda puts heaven in perspective, doesn't it?"
> 
> Lloyd blinked, shaking himself out of his daydreaming of walking around the moon, fighting off some strange moon monsters. "Huh?"
> 
> "Well," Zelos shrugged. "We're up above where heaven should be, correct? And it seems to be anything but that."
> 
> Lloyd frowned. Sometimes, Zelos could really be a downer. "Maybe, but it's still amazing in it's own right. You can see all the stars."
> 
> Zelos snorted a little in laughter, looking back at the window. "Yeah, I guess you're right."
> 
> It was quiet again for a little while. Zelos stared out the window, a curious sort of serious look on his face. Lloyd had always felt a little off put when he made that face - everyone seemed so confused when he was like that, and Lloyd felt like people always walked on eggshells around him because of it. Either that, or no one noticed at all. Personally, Lloyd didn't see the harm in being how he always was.
> 
> So, Lloyd clenched his fist, staring at the moon beyond them. "Hey, if we ever can do it, I want to walk on that moon!"
> 
> Zelos looked absolutely bewildered. "You're kidding, right?"
> 
> "No! Maybe after we put the worlds back together, we can figure out a technology that can take us up there, right? Or we can just use the Tower or something. Shouldn't be much different from Derris Kharlan, right?" Lloyd said, smiling excitedly.
> 
> Zelos seemed to gape at him and then stifled a laugh, shaking his head. "...Bud, you'll never cease to amaze me with the things that come out of your mouth."
> 
> "What! I'm serious!"
> 
> Zelos laughed at that. "That's what makes it amazing."
> 
> Lloyd just shrugged, feeling a little miffed. "Well, even if it's impossible, I'd want to try. We're doing something that's supposed to be impossible anyway. So, why not try! We'll aim for the moon like a shooting star!"
> 
> Zelos smiled. "Maybe you're right," he said, chuckling a little.
> 
> Suddenly, there was a light clunk and a yelp of pain from Zelos. Sheena had finally made her way over and landed that blow she'd been aching for. "Stupid Chosen! We're supposed to be trying to find a way _out_ of here, not lazing around by looking out the window! And you're distracting Lloyd, too!"
> 
> Zelos whined in protest, but followed after her as she moved to rejoin the waiting party. "But, it was Lloyd that was looking out the window! I was just joining him, since you were chasing after me, you violent banshee!"
> 
> "What did you just call me?!" _Whack!_
> 
> "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-"
> 
> Lloyd snorted at their antics, turning back towards the far off moon in the window. Maybe he _would_ reach it someday. After all, the stars were close here - as scary as that felt - so what's to say the moon was out of their grasp? Even if he didn't, he could always look back at the moon with a fonder eye now. Zelos was right, it did put heaven into perspective - it made it that much closer for them to touch. With one final look at the heavens that laid beyond, Lloyd pushed himself over to the rest of the group, feeling a little more hopeful about the future before them.


	29. Brings Me To Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another from another AU verse.

**Day/Theme:** July 21 - _I'd rather sleep my whole life away_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG-13

 

> It was hard to see him like that. Dead and bloody, blood pouring from the open wound in his chest. But yet, Shae saw Zelos like that. For the past few weeks, that is all she saw of him. Blood and tears, horrible memories that she wished had been forgotten, dredged up to remind her of how little time she had left. It seemed fewer and fewer that she spoke with him, could console her fears in the weird memory talks they had. Not that his comments were helping much. They were growing more cryptic and more strained, and she was feeling more stressed and helpless.
> 
> She'd lost count of the times she'd seen his death now. Over and over and over. He'd bleed out, from the wound the Cruxis Crystal left in his chest all those years and years ago. _That_ had been his death - someone pulling it out of him, Key Crest and all, watching him bleed out and shake all over from the extreme pain of the crystal leaving him. She hated it. To see, each time, different versions of him bleeding on the floor as he writhed in agony? It was horrible.
> 
> So, when their chats came, when the dreams settled into memories of before, and not their deaths, she wept. She would sob into his chest, wishing and praying that she could tell him - _warn_ him - of the fate that would befall him again if they failed. But that was not allowed. Knowing your death _was_ the death toll, after all. But she wanted him to know she was worried. That she wanted to still protect him from this fate. This man, this stranger, that she had never really yet met.
> 
> He would sigh, and hold her as well. He was just as scared as she was, and she knew it. He was growing worried, tired, and sad. Just like she was. Just like she had been since the first time she saw him bleed out before her. Since she started to see the others deaths, see all the blood pool around her in a horrific stage.
> 
> So, she listened close to him as he would whisper, as if that would allow them to share something they otherwise could not. "If you can keep a secret," he would say, his voice cracking in a way that broke her heart. "I'd rather not know." She smiled and silently agreed.
> 
> Shae wished the dreams would stay as that - just dreams. Just horrid nightmares that she had to escape from. If Lloyd was there - and she knew he was there, that he was nearby, fighting alongside them the whole time - things would be all right. And she knew that _they_ would make it all right. She'd just rather these dreams would go away, and she could have some peace in her sleep for once in her life. That was the greatest dream of all.


	30. I Can See A Lot Of Life In You

**Day/Theme:** July 22 - _words without thoughts never to heaven go_  
**Character/Pairing:** Lloyd, Colette  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Her beauty was unchanged. Her hair still fell around her face in golden strands. Her skin was still gently kissed by the sun. Her eyes were still the brightest of blues. But that voice, that often had embraced him with her song, was gone. Her sense of touch, her appetite, her need to sleep. So many things that let her experience the world. She was lost inside her body, and he was losing her faster every day.
> 
> He longed for that voice. For her silly notions of the world, her gentle belief that things would end up for the best. He had never realized how much her voice had been integrated into his life until those days. It was as if he was missing his best friend now more than ever, and he did his best to make up for the loneliness he knew they both were feeling. He did his best to ignore that sense of hopelessness that was spreading fast around them.
> 
> So, he sat with her often, on those lonely long nights, as long as he could keep his eyes open. He would with her beside the fire, letting her write letters gently into his palm so they could talk. He would smile and hold that hand, wondering at the sad feeling in his chest when he realized she could not feel that gentle pressure as he clasped it tight.
> 
> When they went to that final seal, the one lost within that foreboding tower, he wished he could hold her hand. He wished he could still her worries with a touch, like she had often done for him. He wished to take her place. He wanted to hear her fears and push them away for her. He wanted to hear her thoughts and mend them for her. He wanted to be there for her as they reached what could very well be the end of so many things. So, it was a shock to see her gone that morning, to see her leaving him behind again to spare him the pain.
> 
> It was for that sacrifice of hers that he ran after her. He did not want that sacrifice, he did not want to see her bear this pain any longer. He wanted her to sing, he wanted to her laugh, he wanted her to feel his touch as he held her hand and ran with her. He wanted her in this world, more than ever. So, he would sacrifice what he could to save her, to find a way to have her be his world again. Because, he would be lost without that smile and voice to guide him through this long, winding road called life.


	31. Breathing Deep

**Day/Theme:** July 23 - _she is the breath in your lungs_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos. Zelos/Sheena if you squint, I guess.  
**Rating:** PG

 

> _Breathe._
> 
> Keep in that breath.
> 
> Breathe.
> 
> Sheena kept repeating this. She just needed to keep breathing. Keep breathing, and the pain will go away. The horrid sorrow and agony will fade. Everything would be okay if she just kept breathing.
> 
> But it wasn't going away, not like she wanted. She was still hurt, she was still empty without Corrine on her shoulder or by her side. Her friend, her best friend, was gone, and she had no way to bring him back. It really was like losing a part of herself, something she had never noticed she had taken for granted before. She just wanted him back, she wanted to apologize to him, to make things right. She was being strong, but she knew she was standing on dangerous ground - ground she was used to facing with a friendly face by her side.
> 
> For that reason, she did not appreciate Zelos' face at first. In fact, she punched it full on when he cracked a perverted joke. But that was all she could do. She screamed at him, she vented all the anger and hurt she could at him. And he, to her surprise, stood there and took the abuse. He stood by her as she went from rage to sorrow and started to cry, even though she didn't want to, not in front of him. But he stood there, and he comforted her. He wasn't walking on eggshells like the others, but his silence and his open arms proved more comforting than the words the others had given her.
> 
> So, she breathed. She breathed as she sobbed into his shirt. Things would not be quite the same, she knew. She was still going to miss Corrine, she was still going to feel that stab of pain for some time. But she was starting to realize she had others to turn to. She didn't have to hole up to herself like she used to. Her strong front could be more than just a front. It could be what she really was.
> 
> _Breathe_, she reminded herself.
> 
> It _would_ be all right.


	32. You Want It All

**Day/Theme:** July 24 - _good like your laughter beside me_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating:** PG

 

> She laughed with gentle ease. It was never tied down to anything, it had always been so free with her laughter, not caring who heard it or who thought of it. It was something he had always envied, something he had always deeply admired about her. Her, with her strange laugh, her strange clothing, her strange eyes. He wanted to capture that feeling of freedom she seemed to so easily posses.
> 
> Of course, she didn't often laugh in front of him. His sense of humor she did not appreciate, and he often made sure of that. Pushing her away like that and teasing her close had always been a favourite game of his. Still, to see her laughing, to see her happy and smiling, had always put a bit of a dent in that last soft spot.
> 
> So, when she finally laughed in front of him, honestly, not without a bitter or reprimanding tone, he couldn't help but laugh with her. Strange as she may be, as boisterous and loud as her laugh was, it was something he really loved about her. And that wasn't going to change.


	33. New Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda weird, sorry. Spoilers for the end of the game, by the way.

**Day/Theme:** July 25 - _take my hand, hold your breath_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> How they had gotten up on that ledge, Sheena wasn't sure. Why she had decided to chase after the flickering forms of Lloyd and Colette in the distance as they flew after the Great Seed, she didn't know. She had just felt this giant urge to hurry after them, and had acted on impulse. What she was surprised with was that Zelos had apparently followed that same impulse, running just a little bit of ahead of her most of the way. Where the others had gone or what they had done, she had forgotten as soon as she had started to run. But, there Zelos was, rushing towards those two fading specks on the horizon just as fast as she was.
> 
> They had scrambled up the ledge that led to where the Great Tree was residing, where they could see the specks of two figures - hopefully Lloyd and Colette. Problem was, she had no idea how she had gotten up that ledge. Being up on top of that preposterous edge suddenly made her heart sink halfway down into her stomach. Going down it didn't not seem as ironically simple has it had been getting up it. And, getting down to Lloyd and Colette was a sharp, over 100 foot drop. It was terrifying.
> 
> Zelos was looking at the ledge with a similar look, flittering between his feet, obviously thinking over something. Sheena was about to punch him for his constant fidgeting, which was making her horribly nervous, before he turned back to her, his face set. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but he hushed her.
> 
> Now, Sheena had seen his wings once before. When she had fallen into that pit in the Tower, making sure that Lloyd could save Colette, he had saved her with those wings. She really had been quite blown away by them - all orange and yellow, seeming to flicker in any light. She hadn't even noticed it was him coming to save her at first, she had been too surprised by those wings. She had stifled her questions about how he had gotten them, what he had done to himself to get them, and other such worries and questions. Instead, she had punched him full on in the face as payback for that betrayal of his.
> 
> Still, seeing his wings was probably always going to be a bit of a shock. It was just a reminder to her - to _both_ of them - just what and _who_ he was. He didn't seem to like them, nor care to show them off, but it was still a shocker. Not to mention they were horribly beautiful, and she never wanted to admit it to him.
> 
> Zelos leaned towards her, his hand outstretched for her to take it. She knew what he was planning, and she wasn't liking the idea. "Now, hold my hand," Zelos had smiled, a mischievous sort of glint in his eyes. Oh, she knew that glint. She knew he was going to do something to scare the hell out of her. She did not trust him. She did not trust him one bit. But, she took his hand, giving him a look to let him know just how much she did _not_ trust that "reassuring" look of his.
> 
> She should've followed her instincts.
> 
> Dear god, it was a _plunge_. Once he had her hand secure, he had scooped her up, making sure she was pressed up against him snugly and just cleaned jumped off of it. Now, the jump wasn't want had scared her out of her wits. No, he had let them _fall_ half of the way, laughing wildly in her ears before he let them start to coast and catch in the wind. She had to hold her breath; she was out of her wits as he let them plummet. She would've slapped him silly if she wasn't so terrified of him dropping her.
> 
> But, Sheena wasn't as scared as she was uncomfortable. She was in his _arms_, and he was holding her tight against him. It was embarrassing and humiliating all at once. She _knew_ he was going to be cracking jokes about her chest later and how they had pressed up against him just so or some other nonsense. She had felt this way the last time he had shown his wings in front of her - he had held her very similarly then, all wrapped up tight against him, as he if he was afraid she was going to break. Not to mention he was still holding her hand. It was the tenderness she felt in his hold that scared her more than the ground fifty feet below her. She often tried to ignore that fluttering in her chest when he was gentle with her; it complicated things more than it should.
> 
> Still, it was a rush. She had secretly wanted to fly, ever since she had seen Colette's - and now Zelos _and_ Lloyd's - wings. To see the ground, racing along below her, was amazing. Despite feeling so uncomfortable about her situation, she couldn't help but marvel at the sky and the land all around her, and the way things blurred as they flew past. He had only flown her up the hole in the Tower before, so to actually _fly_ like this was amazing. She almost couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to have this all the time - minus what price he had probably paid.
> 
> The flight seemed over far too quickly, and before they rushed over to the waiting Lloyd and Colette - and the strangely disappearing Great Tree - Sheena stopped Zelos. He seemed to be readying himself for a smack, and had a grimace on his face. Oh, she knew he probably deserved one - after making her feel all weird and then _dropping_ fifty feet to scare her - but she didn't smack him.
> 
> "Th-thanks," she mumbled, feeling the heat creep up into her face. It was always an embarrassment to thank him. He always twisted it around and threw it in her face, after all.
> 
> But, he just blinked, then grinned at her. "No prob, babe. I'll fly you around anytime," he said, laughing. "Especially if I get to hold you like that."
> 
> She nearly smacked him then, but he laughed and ducked, running over to Lloyd and Colette along with her. They had a new world to explore, after all.


	34. You're A Difficult Equation (With A Knack For Heart Evasion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelos is a math nerd. Trufax. Also, this is kinda crap. Trufax. Also, this runs a lot more on the song the prompt is from than the prompt itself. Whoops.

**Day/Theme:** July 26 - _and if I am four words than I am needing of your love_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Math had always been something easy for Zelos. The way the patterns of numbers would flow and mix had been something he had always had a talent for. Even the toughest problems that had stumped his teachers had been a breeze for him. Other subjects, on the other hand, were not quite as simple as a math problem. He had no taste for chemistry, no fondness for the dull repeating of history, no love for most other subjects shoved down his throat. It was probably good for him that he could whip up some clever words to get girls to pass their notes to him and keep those other subjects up. Math and girls. His best subjects.
> 
> But there was one subject that he'd never gotten quite down, even at his school. That strange little foreign girl from Mizuho, Sheena. She wasn't any math problem he had faced, or a girl he could simply solve with a smile and a wink. No, she was different. His title held no sway over her actions towards him, nor did it influence the way she treated him. (Minus she might smack him a little less when they were in public.) She was stubborn. She was fierce. And she did not fall for any of his petty tricks, no matter how many or how often he tried. She was also beautiful, and something that entranced him with the difficulty.
> 
> Zelos had always been one for solving problems - be it a math question or a girl, or even a problem that his position as a Chosen could influence. Out of the dull and controlled way his life often was, solving problems were something that always kept his interest and made things a little less boring. So, imagine his intrigue towards a girl that _didn't_ want his attentions. And one that could sweep his breath out from under him, quite literately. In their youth, Zelos would follow her around like a dog half the time. She was interesting, she was different, and her constant rebuttal of his attentions made him more curious than anything.
> 
> But, it was when he found her, crying to herself under a desk during a thunderstorm, that the problem became even more complex. How would he solve something like her? Someone that he couldn't woo, someone that didn't care about his status, and someone his status couldn't touch. He couldn't help her get over her fears of thunder, or help her conquer what had caused that fear in the first place. Nor could he influence the minds of her village and allow her to finally be accepted in the only place she had ever called home. Sheena was a problem he didn't have a solution for. Which only meant he wanted to "solve" her all the more.
> 
> In the passing of years, he still couldn't catch that heart of hers, or change her mind enough to get her to accept him. But, he was surprised at her using him as a confidant at times, turning to him when she was lost. And even more surprised when he started to do the same (even if she wouldn't often understand him). Maybe it was because he had accepted her as a problem he couldn't quite solve, someone with a like situation that he could understand, that she felt at least somewhat comforted around him.
> 
> Even if Zelos couldn't solve her, he knew some of her ticks, some of her traits. He could understand her to a point, solve parts of her equation before he would have to start over and over again. Certain things about her he knew for sure. He could get her angry at him when she was worried, and suddenly the weight was better for her to bear. He could crack a joke and get her to forget the tense mood. He could get her to stare at him with those big, brown eyes of hers seriously - and scare the wits out of him in the process.
> 
> Maybe, as much as she was something he couldn't quite figure out, he was the same to her. An annoyance, certainly, but someone that she was drawn to because of the challenge. He knew her well, after years of trying to crack that elusive answer of hers. And maybe, she knew the same about him. She knew some of his ticks, some of his cracks in his armor, and knew some of the ways he would go. And he knew what the outcome would eventually be - one of them would solve the other, and it would either fall one of two ways. They'd either hate the answer they'd found and leave, or-
> 
> Well, the or could be solved later. That was another question in and of itself. And Zelos couldn't always solve every equation that came his way, after all. And the here and now, the one with her, was much more interesting than mulling over what a future could and would be. All he knew is that her "solution" would be the most satisfying answer from any problem he would ever solve. If he could ever crack her, that is.


	35. Stars and Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their childhoods. And, ah, sibling fluff. Wish I could write it. :'|

**Day/Theme:** July 27 - _when a star fell down a soul went up_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Seles  
**Rating:** PG

 

> "Look, brother, it's a shooting star!"
> 
> Zelos looked up from his hands, looking towards the bit of sky that Seles was eagerly pointing at. He smiled, noticing the streak of light. "You're right. You'd better make a wish before it disappears!" he said, teasing her.
> 
> His little sister pouted, her childish face puffing up. "I already did! And I won't tell you it either!"
> 
> Zelos laughed, focusing back on his hands. "Good, you're not supposed to."
> 
> Seles kept her pout, obviously wishing that he had pressed her for it. Still, she looked back at the sky with eyes fully of wonder, as if looking for another cosmic phenomenon to fall her way.
> 
> _Which she'll need to get out of this place_, Zelos mused to himself, looking at the same sky with a different look. She was going to be stuck in this abbey they were in, and he knew it. They just had them here to see how Seles liked it before locking her up for Martel knew how long.
> 
> He had heard all the rumors flying amidst the priests. They wanted Seles and her mother far away, locked up in an abbey like this under guise for "their protection." Zelos was still young - hardly at his seventh year - but he knew what this meant, and he did not like it. They were playing him for a fool, or someone they could control, and he was disgruntled to find that he couldn't even put his foot down to stop it. If it was for his "happiness and protection" then why didn't they care about his sister? It made no sense to him.
> 
> Seles snapped him out of his thoughts though, curious about what was making her brother make such a face. "Big brother? Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes betraying how worried she was.
> 
> Zelos pulled up the best smile he could for her, hoping that she wouldn't see the unease in his face. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from the long trip."
> 
> The answer seemed to satisfy her, and she crawled back over to the window. The room they were in was above the main abbey, meant for the nuns to live in. It was set up as a small bedroom at the moment, obviously to woo Seles and her mother. They were letting them stay in it for the night, to see how they handled it. It was completely devious and it annoyed Zelos to no end. It did comfort him to know that Seles seemed to like the room though, and had fluttered around it happily before staring at the stars out the window with wide eyes. Seles' mother was downstairs, allowing some time for the siblings for once.
> 
> "Big brother?" Seles said, snapping him out of his thoughts once again.
> 
> Zelos smiled nervously. "What is it?"
> 
> "When do you think they'll let us live together, like brothers and sisters should?" she asked, swinging her feet under her chair excitedly. "You promised, after all!"
> 
> Zelos had to try his best to not let his smile falter. "Hmmm," he said, stalling. What _could_ he tell her? That she probably would never get to live with him? That them being normal siblings seemed out of the question at this point? He just wanted to protect her, like a big brother should. _Why did he have to deal with things like this..._
> 
> He smiled wide though, shrugging. "Soon, I hope! I'll keep praying to Martel to let it happen soon."
> 
> Seles smiled wide, almost breaking his heart. "Wow! I hope the Goddess hears you! I'll pray real hard, too!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands in prayer. "Maybe she'll hear me, too! You're the Chosen, after all! Maybe she'll hear us better."
> 
> Zelos kept that smile on as much as he could. "Yeah. Maybe she will."
> 
> At least, he hoped Martel could hear him. Oh, how he hoped she could. He was going to keep that promise, he swore. Even if he had to fight for it the rest of his life, he would keep it. Even if the Goddess herself couldn't make it happen, he would.
> 
> As Seles smiled and pointed at another falling star, Zelos also sent out a wish. In some way or another, Seles would be free of this. And they would get to be siblings once more.


	36. Go Back To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Lloyd's insane. Ahaha. And I fail at being creepy again.

**Day/Theme:** July 28 - _loneliness is anger given a better name_  
**Character/Pairing:** Colette, someone... else. /hit  
**Rating:** PG-13

 

> "_Please step away from that window_," he whispered, hush, into her ears. "You're _safe_ here. Here with _me_."
> 
> Colette had to force back a sob as she felt his arms close around her again. This was wrong, this was so wrong. She wanted to escape. She tried to reach out towards the window, frantic in trying to reach for that elusive outside. But he just captured that hand with his own, holding it gently and chuckling in her ear. He was amused.
> 
> She turned towards that face, that horrible, twisted face of the man she thought she had loved. That face with the horrible red eyes. That face with the smile he must think was loving, but was instead terrifying. "Pl-please," she said, quietly. "Can't I go home?"
> 
> He just smiled all the wider, as if he was amused by something she said. "But you _are_ home, silly. _The home I built for the both of us_."
> 
> She shuddered. Maybe it was how close he was, or just how he _was_, but she couldn't stand him. She felt utterly revolted by the man holding her. But, Colette knew there was little escape at the moment. She'd tried before, but he just caught her. Caught her _every_ time she tried to escape, and brought her back here to him. Always to him. Back to the prison he'd made for the two of them.
> 
> But, he was holding her so _gently_, petting her hair as if she was something about to break. Which she felt like she was, even in the light hold. "I'm so happy you're here with me _finally_. So happy. I was so _lonely_ for so _long_," he said, his breath becoming uneven as he continued to pet her. "I felt so _angry_ at the world for what they've done to _you_. To _us_."
> 
> Colette felt that shudder again. He was growing more aggravated, and she knew what would happen if he were to grow more and more angered. Even if he was perfectly gentle and sweet to her, she knew what he was like. This horrid man was _terrifying_ when he was angry. He'd done things, horrible and cruel things, to the people he had once called their friends. She couldn't have that happen again.
> 
> So, she turned around in his hold to face him, trying to still the queasy feeling in her stomach as she smiled at him. "B-but you don't have to be angry anymore! I'm here!" she stressed. _Please don't hurt anyone else, please don't hurt anyone else-_
> 
> But he still frowned. "But the world will still come after us, even _here_. They're _always after you. Always after you._"
> 
> Colette let out a light sob. "N-no! You're protecting me! Please, you don't have to do anything more for me, I promise! I swear!"
> 
> His smile was back. That horrible loving smile. "But I'm _always_ going to protect you. From all of those liars. From all of the world," he said, holding her even tighter. "That's why I can't have you _leave me again_."
> 
> Colette couldn't stop the tears this time. What had happened to him? What had _happened_?
> 
> But, he just stood there, petting her and cooing to her, even as the night fell. "No one will ever hurt you. _No one will ever hurt you again, Colette_."
> 
> Lloyd sang that one lullaby, over and over again, even as she fell asleep in his arms, still crying in fear, even in her sleep.
> 
> "_I won't let them hurt you ever again_."


	37. Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me

**Day/Theme:** July 29 - _a bit of your skin that I've yet to have kissed_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Sheena felt her face go hot. _Why_ had she agreed to this "game" Zelos had suggested? Playing cards with him seemed simple enough. But, _no_, the stupid Chosen had to throw in a stupid clause to winning as well. If she won, he had to leave her alone for a whole week. If he won, he got to kiss her, anywhere he chose. The temptation of him leaving her alone outweighed the risk, and she agreed in seconds.
> 
> Sheena had forgotten how good he was at cards.
> 
> "No, you _can't_ kiss me there! No way!" she stuttered out, wishing a wall wasn't behind her. Why did she always have to not have her back to the door? Stupid ninja teachings...
> 
> Zelos, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. That grin of his had spread all over his face. Oh, he was enjoying this way too much, and that was annoying her. She had half a mind to smack that smirk off his face.
> 
> "Ooooh, but _Sheena_. That's not what you agreed to when we started~" he teased, leaning in closer.
> 
> Oh, _god_ did she want him away. He'd probably rigged the cards in some way, and now she was trapped. Stupid, cheating, self important Chosen! And _why_ was her heart beating so fast? Ergh, that _stupid_ Chosen!
> 
> "I don't care! You're being unreasonable!" she snapped, trying to ignore that blush on her face. She was just flushing from anger, that had to be it.
> 
> He waved his finger, tsking at her. "Aw, no I'm not. I'm just following the rules we made we started playing! It's not my fault you're no good at cards."
> 
> "You cheated!" she protested. He wasn't going to get his "prize" easily - if at all - if she could help it!
> 
> "Nope. I might go behind your back, but I won't _cheat_," he said, still grinning. Problem was, she knew that was true. He may lie like none other, but him outright cheating at a card game would even be low for _him_. Which was partly annoying her. Ergh, how she hated this man.
> 
> "I don't care! You probably wouldn't have kept up your end of the bargain anyway!" she said, hoping she could scuttle out of her chair. Which was unlikely, with him hovering right over her.
> 
> At that, Zelos finally trapped her in the chair, holding his hands tight on the armrests and leaning over her. The grin wasn't quite as playful as it had been. "Sheena," he said, his tone changing to something more serious. Which stopped her dead in her seat. At that, Zelos smiled again, finally leaning in to kiss her.
> 
> Sheena braced herself, shutting her eyes closed and pulling even farther into the chair. _He's going to kiss my lips, that pervert!_
> 
> But, Zelos didn't. He kissed her gently on the cheek, surprising her and causing her to open her eyes. He was still grinning as he pulled away from her face, looking rather pleased with himself.
> 
> Sheena was flabbergasted. And annoyed for some reason. "...That's it?" she said, her tone dangerous.
> 
> Zelos grinned wider, apparently not noticing her growing anger. "Yup! Hope I didn't disappoint you or anything~"
> 
> Sheena finally gave in to that urge to slap that grin off his face. Although, maybe it was more like a punch.
> 
> Zelos reeled, finally pulling away from the chair, holding his wounded cheek. "Ow ow ow ow _ow_! What was _that_ for?!"
> 
> "Stupid Chosen!"
> 
> She tried to punch him a lot more after that, but he caught her hands, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. He grinned after that as well, although she didn't punch him quite as hard afterwards. She _had_ said he could kiss her. Just not twice.


	38. Paths and Red Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed, sorry. Stems from a bunny I've had for a while, though.

**Day/Theme:** July 30 - _for I have made her prison be her every step away from me_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sheena, Zelos  
**Rating:** PG

 

> Sheena fidgeted as she waited outside of the fortune teller's booth. She was horribly embarrassed with herself for being here in the first place, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Lloyd had been flittering in and out of the place nearly every time they had visited Triet. One of the times she had followed him, he had been asking vague questions about the people in their group. When her name had come up, she had bolted the other way, but her curiosity had long since reared its ugly head. It probably did not help that she kept hearing about how accurate the fortune teller's love fortunes were.
> 
> So, after multiple trips to the small desert city, Sheena had finally caved and snuck away from the party, saying she wanted some time to herself. If anyone - especially that stupid Chosen - managed to catch her here, she'd probably die of embarrassment, but. Augh, she was just too curious about it to back away now!
> 
> Finally working up her nerve, she walked into the tent, feeling her embarrassment and nerves rise. She was just curious, that was it. She wasn't looking for an answer or anything. The fortune teller noticed her, looking up from her crystal ball and giving her a gentle smile. She gestured towards the chair in front of her, and Sheena took the seat gladly.
> 
> "So, tell me, what is the question you would ask of me tonight?" she said, her tone airy and light, her hands hovering over the crystal ball.
> 
> Sheena fidgeted again. She really needed to stop that. "Ah, erm, um. I had heard-"
> 
> "That my love fortunes are quite accurate, correct?" she said, giving Sheena a knowing smile.
> 
> Sheena relaxed a little, glad she had taken the words out of her mouth. "Y-yeah."
> 
> The fortune teller nodded, closing her eyes and focusing her hands over the crystal ball again. It was quiet for a few moments, and Sheena watched her, entranced by the eerie light the ball was starting to emit. Suddenly, the fortune teller frowned, and looked up from the ball to stare at Sheena.
> 
> "W-What?" Sheena asked, off-put. Was something wrong?
> 
> Something was confusing the fortune teller at least, as she looked at the ball and then Sheena again, somewhat perplexed. "You did not inform me you were in the young swordman's group."
> 
> Sheena could feel the heat go up into her cheeks. "Wh-what does that matter?" she blurted.
> 
> The fortune teller shrugged. "All of your fates are intertwined. It is very hard to make out at times, and it confused me for a moment," she said, looking at the ball thoughtfully. "It seems to me however, you have someone you are already quite close to in your group."
> 
> Sheena thought on it for a moment, before feeling almost sick to her stomach. "You don't mean that stupid Chosen, do you?"
> 
> The fortune teller shrugged again. "I am not familiar with your group. I only read what ball gives me."
> 
> Sheena sighed. "Right."
> 
> "However," she said, starting again. "Even though this connection seems to be unwanted, it is quite deep. While the red string of fate seems to be tied amidst all of your group, the bond between you two seems quite thick. Nearly unbreakable." The fortune teller focused on the ball again, the eerie light once again lighting her face. "No matter what path you or he shall take, one of you will follow. It is a connection that will follow you throughout your life, for better or for worse. Although you both will forge your own paths, of that I'm sure."
> 
> Sheena grumbled loudly at this, not liking where this was going at all. She did _not_ need to hear she was almost chained to that insufferable man, especially from this woman. "Great. Now I really _am_ stuck with that idiot," she sighed, slumping into the chair. The fortune teller suddenly frowned again though, catching Sheena's attention. "Wh-what? I didn't mean to insult you or anything-"
> 
> The woman shook her head, focused still on the crystal ball. "No, it is not you. There is something worrisome in your future however, something I cannot choose for any of you," she said. "The man you are tied to faces a difficult decision - one that could result in something that could destroy him."
> 
> Sheena felt her stomach twist. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"
> 
> The fortune teller just shook her head, her face somewhat sad. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I don't quite know myself what it is that could ruin him," she answered. "But do listen to this - you must keep an eye on him, however unwanted his attentions to you are. For even if you despise him, a bond like the one you share breaking would shatter part of you as well."
> 
> Sheena bit her lower lip, suddenly completely unsure of herself - and that stupid Chosen. "I..." she trailed off, unsure of what to even say. Even though she hated how he acted, he really was someone she considered at least partly a friend - although a horribly annoying one at that. She knew deep in her heart that if something happened to him, she'd be hurt as well. The fortune teller wasn't lying - she _would_ be sad if she lost him.
> 
> The fortune teller smiled a little, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry. Even if it does turn out for the worse, I'm sure your group will find a way to make it right. The young swordsman who leads you has great potential to change even the world. I'm sure you'll find a way to avoid any sad path in your journey."
> 
> Sheena smiled nervously, but nodded. "Th-thanks. I hope so."
> 
> After giving the fortune teller a small payment in thanks, Sheena left the tent, her mind racing even more than before. What had that been all about, anyway? What could she do for that stupid Chosen, especially when she didn't know what was going on to begin with? Her thoughts were interrupted however when she collided with something hard and breathing.
> 
> A red haired, clad in pink, and breathing "something."
> 
> "Aaaah, hey, hunny!" Zelos said, acting somewhat nervous. Sheena shot him a glare. Either he was off chasing some stupid floozy, or he had been following her. Or something even worse, she didn't know. And she didn't _care_ to know.
> 
> Zelos just gave her one of his usual grins though, stuffing something in his pockets. "Fancy seeing you out at this time of night! Were you off on a _date_~? Hmmm?"
> 
> Sheena just ignored him though, walking right by him. Zelos gave out a whine, and followed after her. "Hey, no need to be cold! I was just curious."
> 
> Sheena remembered the fortune teller's words - "_you must keep an eye on him, however unwanted his attentions to you are_" - and stopped. She was going to regret this, but.
> 
> "...Zelos?"
> 
> Zelos stopped as well. "Hmm? What is it, Sheena?"
> 
> Sheena stared at him, hoping that he would catch that she was trying to be serious. "There... isn't anything bothering you, is there?"
> 
> Zelos looked a little caught off guard, but smiled at her all the same. "Other than I still haven't caught your _elusive_ heart? Of course not."
> 
> Sheena sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever. Just... just know I'd listen if there was something wrong, okay?" she said, trying to ignore the red that was probably creeping into her face again.
> 
> Zelos looked a little more surprised, but the smile he gave her was more genuine than before. "I'll keep that in mind."
> 
> Sheena nodded. "Good," she said, feeling a little better - although more awkward. She instead turned her attention towards another question. "Now, what were _you_ doing out here so late at night?"
> 
> Zelos' grin went back to that lying one, and he looked away, starting back towards the inn. "Oooh, nothing nothing. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."
> 
> Sheena sighed again, feeling her usual frustration for him well up. "Ugh, wait up, you stupid Chosen!" she grumbled, running after him. If she was going to be stuck with him, she figured she would have to get used to his usual annoyances. And she had a feeling, deep down, that the fortune's teller suggestion to keep an eye on him would prove useful soon. Just how soon, she didn't know.
> 
> She wasn't going to just blindly follow the fortune teller's words though, no. She could forge her own path, and she knew it. But still, she would keep the advice close to her heart, just in case. Everything had been so unsure for them lately, and she couldn't afford to just throw it away. Because, even though she hated how he always seemed to pop up into her life, she couldn't argue that his constant presence wasn't a _complete_ annoyance. He was her friend, and she was going to make sure they didn't stray down that unhappy path, no matter what. Stupid Chosen or not.


	39. You Crash And Carry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoliers for the end of the game.

**Day/Theme:** July 31 - _I need you so much closer_  
**Character/Pairing:** Zelos, Sheena  
**Rating:** PG

 

> The world had changed.
> 
> And so had they.
> 
> Zelos couldn't remember the last time he had woken up without the sick feeling of a heavy heart. Or when he had seen Sheena's face light up without worry and without fear. It was like they had been shaken down, to their very core, and changed in more ways than he could count.
> 
> As he stood with her, watching as the very land they stood on changed with the arrival of the Great Tree, he realized it. How different he felt, how he relished in the feel of the sudden freedom he knew this new world was bringing him.
> 
> And he realized how utterly terrified he was of this fact.
> 
> He wasn't brand new, he knew. Just changed, and looking at the world with an altered mindset. Lloyd had rubbed off on all of them, and the fact that the world had exploded in change was just an aftereffect. Their little group of mangled people had changed everything, and he had half a mind to slap himself for having a hand in it.
> 
> But, with the terror came a realization of how the change had been necessary. Which didn't make that broken part of him, still trailing along at a half assed speed, as scared.
> 
> And he realized that Sheena was the same.
> 
> She was not scared, she was not struggling anymore. She was strong, and she was radiant. Like a polished diamond that finally saw some light. She had changed into something that blew him away, and he couldn't focus on much but her. His constant in his world, his beautiful reminder of something he never thought he could touch.
> 
> So, he gripped her hand back as she shyly slipped hers in, looking for some sort of reassurance as the world crashed and changed around them. She was just as lost and terrified and _different_ as he was. And he relished in it.
> 
> Their isolated mindsets were changing, just like the two worlds that were colliding together. And he did no more than stand there with her, their hands intwined, as the ground shook and brought them that much closer to home and to each other.


End file.
